The Spiraling Malestorm Guardian
by johnf3545
Summary: Madara uses the Kamui to sends Naruto away just before he dies. Thanks to Kyuubi he lives on but he's now a baby! Found by Trisha and Jecht,they became his parents. NarutoxFemaleKyuubixHarem. Rated M for lemons later. Challenger-fic.
1. The story begins

Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to read my story! This is a story idea made by Challenger so I can't take all the credit for it. And for those who are reading No More Ninja's sorry I haven't updated in awhile D: Also Challenger helped me out with ideas like Naruto's Overdrives, and the name of Tidus's mom and stuff, but now let me get the disclaimers out of the way.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to FFX or Naruto.**

Notes:"talking"  
'thinking'  
**"Kyuubi or Aeon speaking or name of move"  
"Kyuubi or Aeon thinking"  
**_Naruto Narrating._

* * *

Around a campfire a group of people sit in silence. A blue eyed, blond whiskered man stood up and started walking to a hill. A woman with one blue eye, and one green eye, looked at the blond as he started walking. The blond man turned around and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly then walked away.

The blond walked up the hill and gazes at the overlying, watery region.  
_Listen to my story. This may be our last chance. I got involved in this whole mess thanks to one name I thought I wouldn't dare mutter again. Madara Uchiha._

There was a flash and now there was a battle torn area with statues between a waterfall was destroyed along with the cliffs around it. 2 men were panting from their long battle.

The first man had blond hair, yellow eyes that would normally be blue and three whiskers on each cheek. He was wearing a crimson coat with black flames at the end, a strap that held a scroll, and a black headband that had a spiral on it. He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the 9th Jinchurichi.

The other man had red eyes with tomoes that looked like a shuriken, black hair, and was wearing red armor over a blue fighting kimono. He was Madara Uchiha, and his eyes are known as the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

They both had numerous wounds all over their bodies that would be lethal to any normal shinobi. Madara looked like he was closer to death than Naruto.

Madara fell down on the ground defeated. Naruto gave a relieved sigh "It's finally over." Naruto turned around walking away but then heard "You will not get away Uzumaki, you may have killed me but if I die I'm taking you down with me! **Kamui!**"

Naruto couldn't get away and in a blinding light Naruto disappeared out of the elemental countries. "Heh...see you in Hell Uzumaki." Madara muttered before he died.

Naruto was face down in the water of his mindscape. Naruto slowly stood back up and shook his head. "Ugh feels like I got punched by a thousand Tsunade-baa-chan's." He looked down and saw his reflection and saw that his ears were now 2 blond fox ears and now he had a blond tail.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto yelled out. Then he heard a feminine yawn...wait feminine? **"Would you keep it down?" **Kyuubi walked out. She had crimson shoulder length hair that had some bed head, she had red eyes with slits and them, she had pale, but beautiful skin, and was wearing a crimson kimono.

"K-kyuubi? Your a woman?" Kyuubi nodded. "**Yes but call me Kira Naruto-kun." **She stretched like a fox would and smirked at Naruto's stare "**Like what you see Naru-kun?"** she asked seductively. Naruto blushed "Kira-chan as much as I would like to flirt with you right now, I'm sure you didn't call me here just to flirt, also why do I have these now?" he asked and point to his ears which twitched.

Kira frowned a little. "**Because Naruto, Madara-teme sent us to a different dimension, and you couldn't survive without me transforming you into a hanyou." **Then she smiled a bit. "**And to turn you into that I had to give you a mate mark." "**Mate mark?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**It's basically a demon type of what you human's call 'Marriage'" **"What! You sure that was the only way to turn me into a hanyou? I don't wanna force you into a marriage!" Kira put her finger over Naruto's lips and smiled. "**It's OK Naru-kun, I don't really mind."**

Kira walked out of the bars and kissed Naruto. Naruto was stunned at first then started kissing back. They stopped after awhile panting for air. "Hey Kira-chan. I'm gonna head out to see were we are ok?" Kira nodded.

Naruto left the mindscape. He tried to talk to himself but all that came out was a sound only a baby could make. 'Huh?' He looked at his hand which was the size of a baby. He looked around and saw that he was on an orange rag. 'HOLY SHIT I"M A BABY!' Naruto yelled in his mind. **'Not so loud Naruto!' **Sorry Kira-chan...but why am I a baby?' **'It did take everything I had to heal you so the regeneration process must've kicked into overdrive and to let you survive it must've reversed your age**."

'Ah, well that sucks.' Naruto stated bluntly. Kira's eyes twitched '**That's all you can say?' **Naruto gave her a mental shrug 'If turning into a baby allows me to live, with killing Madara-teme I can take growing up again. Although I'll feel ridiculous acting like a baby.'

Then he heard a woman say " Jecht look it's a baby!" A woman with brown hair, blue eyes (not sure about the eyes) and wearing a yellow jacket with a white shirt underneath, and blue pants said to her husband.

"Huh, guess Auron was right when he said prepare for something unexpected." said the woman's husband who Naruto could assume was Jecht. He wasn't wearing a shirt showing his tattoo of what kinda looks like a combination of a J and a T (not exactly sure how to explain it).

'Crap, better act like a baby.' So with that thought Naruto started cooing and reached out his hands for the woman. The man chuckled at the toddler "Looks like he wants you as his mom, what do you say Trisha, wanna adopt him? You said you always wanted a kid." Jecht asked. Trisha smiled and said "Of course Jecht."

_That was probably the best and worse day of my life: The best was being with Kira-chan although it was a mindscape, and I finally got what I always wanted: being simply raised by a mom and a dad. And the worse because I can't get back home, I can't see Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-baa-chan, the Konohamaru Corps, and all the others ever again._

_If I could I would've gone back actually but I doubt I could survive another dimension hop Kira-chan later explained to me. So while I grew up I was re-training my control over chakra in the mindscape which I changed into something more suitable. And for my childhood, Dad's been teaching me about this sport they have called Blitzball. Heh said I was a natural, but that didn't stop him from training my ass off._

_Years later Dad all of a sudden dissappeared, Mom was so broken after that, she still loved me but...she just wasn't the same. She really loved my old man. She had no will to live anymore. Soon she died too. The only family I really had around here was my Godfather Auron._

_But now here's were the story starts._

Zanarkand the city filled with futuristic machines, or machina. People were gathered around a house on a boat. Soon a blond haired, blue eyed, whiskered young man left the house and saw the fans. Obviously it was our favorite ex-shinobi Naruto. He was wearing (too lazy to describe look up Tidus's Dissidia outfit)

Naruto waved to the crowd with a smile and walked towards them.

He talked to a woman who said "I've been a big fan of yours. From the very beginning!" "Then I won't let you down!" "Th-thanks!"  
Naruto started talking with another fan this time male. "Hey, how ya feeling?" "Great as ever! Thanks!" "Yeah! We're cheering for you!"  
Naruto talked with one more fan without a blitzball who asked "You gonna show us your special move tonight?" Naruto smiled "You'll see I'm not one to give out surprises."

Naruto then walked over to two women holding blitzballs. The first one asked "Can I have your autograph?" Naruto nodded and pulled out a pen "Sure!" Naruto writes his name on the ball. The other woman gives him her blitzball "Good luck tonight!" "Nothing to worry about." He gives the ball back to her and walks over to 3 kids wanting autographs too.

"Can you sign this?" the first kid asked. Naruto nodded and smiled "No prob!" Then the second kid held out his blitzball and said "Please!" "Hehe Alrighty!" Then the third kid held out his blitzball and said "Me, too!" "Hey, hey take it easy!" Naruto finished signing autographs.

"Well I gotta go! Cheer for me!" Naruto said as he started walking away. But the one of the three kids said "Wait! Mr. Naruto!" Naruto turned around "Yes?" Then the three kids asked "Can you teach us how to blitz?" Naruto started rubbing the back of his head. "Eh...well...I have a game to get to." "Then teach us after!" "Uh maybe...tonight...um..." Naruto said thinking about it.

Then some strange looking kid wearing a puple jacket said "**You can't tonight."** But no one else heard him. 'That was weird.' "Sorry but I can't really answer now I'm gonna be late. See ya!" Naruto said running towards the stadium.

Naruto was walking towards the game then he looked up and saw a large banner of Jecht. "Heh." Naruto said and continued walking.

Naruto headed inside the stadium for the game to begin. The roof of the stadium retracts and the game starts up. The crowd starts roaring for Naruto. While the game was starting a man in a red garb with one arm out holding a white jug and raising it to a rising wave of water like giving a toast. The ball was heading everywhere but the Abes finally got the ball after Naruto slams the person holding the ball out of the stadium. The gigantic creature starts coming out of the ocean... Naruto has the ball and was getting ready to do his special move: The Sphere Shot. Naruto was already upside down ready to kick it, but his eyes widened as he saw a creature shooting missles (or whatever it shoots) at the stadium and the town of Zanarkand was being demolished. Naruto grabbed onto the ledge but eventually lost his grip and fell.

Naruto got up 'Thank Kami I'm a hanyou.' He got up and saw the red cloaked man. "Auron! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he ran towards Auron. "I was waiting for you." Auron stated. Naruto sighed "And by that you mean...?" But he got no answer as Auron walked away.

Naruto came out to the highway and saw people running away from something. Then time froze. "What the..?" Naruto was looking around and saw the same kid from before. **"It begins." **Naruto raised an eyebrow "Huh? Who are you?" **"You'll find out in due time Naruto" **then disappeared and time was back to normal.

Naruto sees Auron and runs towards him. "Hey you know what's causing this?" Auron points at something "Look!" Naruto looks where Auron was pointing. The creature from before was in a giant sphere of water. Naruto turns back to Auron "What's that?" he asked him. "We called it Sin." Naruto raised in eyebrow, "Sin?"

Then a building explodes as a monster tentacle rips out of it. It shoots tiny scales onto the highway, which turn into strange creatures with wings. One jumped at Naruto and Naruto's hand turned into a fox claw and he slashed at it killing the creature as it dissolved into small spheres that floated up in the air. He was about to charge at the other to but then Auron said "Here" and he held out a red sword. "Take it. A gift from Jecht." "My old man?" Naruto asked. Auron nodded "You should know how to use one since you've been retraining your self right?" 'How did he...Nevermind' Naruto jumped at the two left and with two quick slashes the two creatures were dead.

Auron nodded "Let's go." Naruto nodded back right. Then both ran ahead and were surrounded by the scale monsters. "These ones don't matter! We cut through!" Auron said holding a katana over his shoulder. They both at the same time sliced the two monsters in front of them and ran ahead.

They soon made it to a hill in the road. The ground rumbled and they both checked over the hill and saw the tentacle monster with the scale monsters around it. They nodded at each other and they ran towards it.

"Get the hell out!" Naruto yelled preparing a strong attack. Auron started glowing with power "Some can't wait to die!" Auron jumped in the air and stabbed the ground "**Dragon Fang!"** Then fire rose up and attacked every enemy killing all but the tentacle monster. Naruto whistled "Nice one Auron, but now it's my turn!" Naruto held his sword up, red energy started glowing around the sword. As soon as it turn completely red Naruto shouted "**Mega Cut!" **and Naruto slashed the air which sent out a giant slash wave at the tentacle monster, killing it.

The monster dissolved away, and Auron looked at Naruto "Impressive it seems your training has been paying off. But it seems you were holding back some." Naruto smirked "Same to you old man." Auron smirked back "Heh" and they both went ahead.

They were both running ahead and Naruto saw the billboard of Jecht "What are you laughing at old man?" Then looked at Auron "We gotta get out of here." Auron looks at the scale monsters "We're expected." and he pulled out his katana and ran towards them. Naruto sighed as he ran thete tool "You gotta be fucking kidding."

They were surrounded and it looked like they were surrounded. "Any ideas Auron? We can't cut through they just keep coming." Auron nodded and looked around "Hmph! This isn't good." Auron saw an oil tanker. "That! Knock it down!" Naruto shrugged "Ok..." Naruto and Auron both attacked it and it fell down destroying the building that had Jechts face on it.

"Go!" Auron shouted. Naruto nodded and they both ran on the building Auron jumped first and made and Naruto jumped second and put some chakra in his jump to make it and he grabbed the ledge.

However it seems the creature has hovered over both of them sucking everything up. Naruto climbed up and saw Auron talking to the creature. "You are sure?" Then after waiting for a bit he picks Naruto up who asked "What the hell are you doing?" "This is it. Your story begins anew now." Then he got sucked into the vortex were the creature was. Naruto yelled out and then there was a flash of light.

_I thought about a lot of things...like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed...and then, sleepy. I think I had a dream. A dream of my past childhood. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone...anyone, beside me...so I didn't have to feel alone anymore._

Naruto woke up on an island of small debris near of what looks like an old temple that's fallen into ruins...or pieces. Naruto stood up and saw Kira in her human form, he quickly got next to her "Kira! Kira! Wake up! Your somehow out of the seal!" "**Mmmmm...Naru-kun that feels so good..." **she mumbled in her sleep. Naruto blushed at what she said but shook it off and splashed water on her "Wake up!" "**COLD! AH!" **Kira shouted. Then glared at Naruto "**Why the hell did you splash me! I oughta..." **Then stopped as she looked around and looked at Naruto "**How am I out of the seal?"** "I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with that Sin creature, obviously doesn't look like were at Zanarkand anymore...And I thought that I couldn't survive the next jump in dimensions?"

**"I-I thought so too, but your alive so that's great! But now what?" **Naruto started walking on the water "I guess we should make some kind of shelter for now and hope someone comes, I'm not one for standing still in one place so c'mon!" Kira nodded and followed Naruto also walking on the water.

They soon came up to a weird sphere thing that said 'Al-bhed Complitation Sphere: Activate to Understand the Al Bhed language!' "It might be a good idea to use it." Kira nodded and they both used the sphere and the both knew every thing about speaking this Al Bhed language...right after a major headache. "Agh! I hope that was worth it." **Naru-kun look!" **she pointed to a chest which Naruto open and they found 2 potions in there. I think these are those items that Auron was telling me about." And put them in his pocket which thanks to a seal he made on the pocket lets him carry a lot of items at once. They then found another chest that had 200 Gil which seemed to be the currency in Zanarkand. "Well at least we know we're in the same dimension, since they use the same currency." Naruto said which Kira nodded "**Yes, but can we get going I hate getting my tails wet." **she pouted. Naruto chuckled they continued walking.

They made it out of the water and were now walking on some pillars that were surprisingly stable. They took a left, and found yet another chest but it held a Hi-Potion. They continued to what looked like a dead end but the pillar walkway started shaking. With a yell the two fell into the water. "**Grrrr...what else could happen?" **Kira said clearly annoyed. Then strange green fish like monsters started jumping around the two.

"Seems like they want to fight, hey Kira-chan can you fight underwater?" Kira smirked "**Course I can Naru-kun. Let's cook up some fish!"** Naruto nodded and they both swam down and followed the fish and stopped getting ready for a fight. Naruto pulled out his sword and Kira's nails sharpened into claws. Naruto said to Kira in their mental connection 'Ladies first.' '**Such a gentlemen." **and swam up and clawed the fish on the right. Naruto then slashed the fish on the left which only left the one in the middle.

Then the stack of debris exploded and out came a huge fish with lights on it. It ate the green fish and blood spewed in the water. The pressure of the gigantic fish swimming through pushed Naruto and Kira away from it. Now normally they could take it, but thanks to Sin their power was starting to drain on them. 'Kira-chan we need to leave now' Naruto said to Kira through the link not liking to run but he didn't plan on dieing now. '**Alright but were do we go?" **They the both saw a hole leading into the ruins. They nodded to each other and they both swam there but the giant fish chased them there. It was close but the barely made it inside.

* * *

Alright I think that's good enough for this chapter. I swear how can people type so many words in one chapter? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed and be sure to review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Al bheds, Octopusses, and Aurochs Oh my!

Hey everyone, thanks a lot for the alerts, favs, hits, and reviews so far. Although it may not seem like much but even if I get a few reviews I become very motivated (HINT HINT ;D). So it's up to you guys to motivate me, and keep me pumped up and I'll upload chapters at godly speeds (or at least write them) Now time for review responses I couldn't PM back:

SoulDefender:I'm really glad you enjoy the story so far. And yeah some stories tend to be too close to the story line, and the only reason I kinda went word for word here was because it is the beginning so I can't really change much. Of course Naruto wouldn't have daddy issues that would be way out of character for him I mean he was an orphan and all he wanted was to be raised in a family and in some messed up way he got his wish. And I won't follow the game closely, I'll only keep the neccessary parts that can keep Naruto away from the 'OOC zone.' so no exact copying for me!

Oh yeah and one more Note:Underlined text means their speaking Al Bhed but translated cause it'll be a pain in the ass to write both al bhed and english.

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_We made it out of the frying pan, and into the freezer. I'm seriously glad I was a hanyou since I don't have to worry about freezing up. But that didn't stop us from looking around anyways._

Kira and Naruto finished looking around and they found a rare X-Potion, Ether, and a High Potion. Now Kira is laying against Naruto's chest while his back was against a wall and was rubbing her ears (They have their fox ears and tails out for the rest of the story.), making her purr. "I'm so bored Kira-chan I hate sitting around doing nothing." **"I know Naru-kun..." **Their stomachs both growled, and they both moaned sadly at the sound of their stomachs.

Then both their ears raised up hearing something. They both looked at the sound and saw a monster with four purple arms, with a pink back and tail. It started running around the wall thus giving Naruto time to pull out his sword, and Kira to pull out her claws and the monster jumped down and attacked.

It jumped at Naruto who jumped back dodging it. Kira countered by slashing her claws at the monster. Then when the monster cried out in pain Naruto slashed it with his sword. The battle didn't look very good since the two were starving, thus having less energy than they normally would but then an explosion was heard and the door the Naruto and Kyuubi couldn't open flew into the wall.

Strange people walked out and the girl of the group joined at Naruto's and Kira's side. Naruto and Kira didn't seem to mind since they weren't in the best conditions for a fight anyways. The girl ran up to the monster and looked like she took an invisible item from it. Naruto was able to see that it was some strange green object with a pin on it (aka grenades Naruto hasn't ever seen a grenade before.). And threw it at the monster killing it easily.

Kira and Naruto sighed in relief. But then the men holding guns pointed them at Naruto and Kira and spoke in a language that felt familiar to the two.

"What are they?" The first one said. "Their human like fiends! Just look at their ears and tails!" the second one said. "Yes it is so!" the third one said. "We kill them?" the forth asked but when he said this they all looked ready to fire but the girl said "Wait! They were the ones being attacked!" the girl said stopping them.

They slowly pointed the guns away from them and Kira asked "Correct me if I'm wrong but judging by the way you speak you are Al Bheds right?" "How do you know our language!" the girl asked surprised."We found a sphere that gave us a headache but taught us Al Bhed." Naruto explained. They seemed to understand the logic since those spheres were found throughout Spira (It's probably not true but hey it's my story.)

"How bout a deal? Seeing as no normal person would be out here without some reason me and Kira will help you with whatever it is to prove we mean no harm." Naruto stated. "But could you feed us first? We can fight better if we eat." Naruto added rubbing the back of his head while wearing a sheepish smile. The Al Bhed's looked at each other then nodded and motioned to follow them.

At the boat the two ate were ready to go. The Sphere Grid(I'm gonna have them learn moves at the appropriate time. Or at least when I think it's appropriate.) And thanks to this Naruto and Kira learned a special ability called **Cheer **since their both connected.

Naruto looked at the leader who's name was Brother "So what do we need to find exactly?" "You, Kira, and Rikku, will be diving to salvage an ancient machina rumored to be here." Naruto and Kira nodded, and the three jumped off the ship to search.

They followed the chain leading to the machina, but were interrupted by three piranha's one was alone and the other two were in a group. The girl now known as Rikku stole grenades from the piranhas and Kira and Naruto killed them. Naruto looked at Kira oddly and said to her in their link 'Where the hell do piranhas get those grenades?' Kira shrugged and Rikku motioned them to keep going.

They found the power source that will activate the machina and they killed the piranhas that ambushed them. The lights were blue so they left but there was an octopus with a rock (or whatever it is) on its head. The three pulled out their weapons. Naruto and Kira slashed at the octopus while Rikku threw grenades and stole grenades from it. The octopus then turned around and charged threw the whole area doing some good damage to the three. Rikku motioned to the two that she was out of grenades and Naruto motioned Kira to finish it off. 'Let's see what the great Kyuubi no Kitsune can do.' Naruto said through the link.

Kira smirked and motioned the two to stay back which they did. Kira charged her youkai into her mouth which was forming a crimson colored ball and then in her mind she shouted '**Menacing Ball!'** and she released it into a giant blast at the octopus. Needless to say it was destroyed. Rikku's eyes widened and Naruto just smirked at her reaction.

They left through the hole that the octopus created as the lights for the machina turned on. The three jumped back on the ship and Naruto and Kira shooked off all the water on the their tails. The Al Bheds went inside while asking each other "Now how, and where to drag it up?**"**

Naruto and Kira didn't follow them since it seemed like an Al Bhed only thing so the just sat down leaning against each other resting from the days events. Rikku came out with food and gave it to them.

After they ate Rikku said "You guys sure know how to fight despite the fact your not really from around here." Naruto and Kira were surprised that she could speak English, but then Naruto asked "Where exactly is 'here' anyways?" "Your in Spira. And were are you two from anyways?"

_At first me and Kira-chan thought of saying a half-truth, but then we decided we could trust Rikku, so we told her our whole story and how we ended up here._

_"_Wow." was all Rikku could say after hearing their story. "**I know it seems like a weird story, but that's the truth, and you can believe us if you really want to." **"No, no! I believe you! It's just..." Rikku started but then Naruto finished for her "Too much to take in?" Rikku nodded also looked a bit disappointed that Naruto was already taken by Kira for some reason. Kira noticed her disappointed look and said "**You know Rikku, Naruto isn't really single if I said I was sharing him with others." **Naruto fell down on his face at this and him and Rikku both yelled "WHAT!" with a small blush on their faces.

Kira had a teasing smirk on and said "**Oh, did I forget to tell you Naru-kun? Silly me." **she said a bit too innocently. But good news they got saved from embarrassment but the bad news is it was a giant fin that was attacking the ship. The Al Bhed's came out and yelled "Sin!" 

Naruto and Kira's eyes both widened but before they could really do anything they both got knocked into a vortex in the ocean and got swept away in the sea.

Naruto and Kira both woke up and noticed they were on a lone island, Naruto saw a treasure chest and opened it to find some kind of moon shaped crest. Then they swam around and saw a bigger island just nearby. They a blitzball hit Naruto in the face. "Wha..." then he sees the ball. "Blitzball!" Naruto and Kira then heard "Hey, you two OK?" Naruto and Kira then saw (You guys should know what the Besaid Aurochs look like seriously. That and I wanna get this part done already.) Naruto and Kira waved at him. Kira headed towards the land but then turned around and noticed Naruto was gonna use his Sphere Shot. She muttered "**Showoff."** as she rolled her eyes and headed towards land.

Naruto used his head to lift the ball in the air, turned backwards and back flipped to kick the ball towards the orange haired man. The ball went at a fast speed and the man moved out of the way. The man looked at him amazed and said "Woah-ho." Kira rolled here eyes again and said "**Naruto quit showing off and get your ass over here!"** she said annoyed. Naruto gulped and quickly ran towards land. "Sorry Kira I had to do that, it feels like forever since I played Blitzball." Naruto explained.

The man walked up to them "Hey, can you...do that move...one more time?" he asked. Naruto looked at Kira and she nodded. Naruto smirked and did it again.

_Looks like things were starting to look up._

After Naruto did the Sphere Shot again the man said "Your no amateur, who do you play for?" Naruto thought about his answer then said "I don't really play for any team me and Kira just practice (Also I'm dropping the -kun, and -chan formalities here since it kinda seems unnecessary in the FFX world. Also yes Kira plays Blitzball too ;D)_. _"Well if she's Kira_, _then whats yours?" the man asked. "Naruto, what about you." Naruto answered while holding out his hand for a handshake. The man took the handshake and answered "Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Auroch's Brudda. You two don't look like your from here were are you from anyways?"

Naruto and Kira looked at each then nodded and Naruto said "Zanarkand." Cue awkward silence. "Zanarkand is gone, destroyed." Naruto and Kira's eyes widen and the both yelled "What!" Wakka nodded solemly "Sin's toxin must've got to ya. But your both alive!"and then he did some weird movement and bowed to him as he said. "Praise be to Yevon!" Then both their stomachs growled and they both blushed. "What? You two hungry alright when your ready come talk to me and I'll take you to the village to eat."

They talked to the team and after a few funny stories they got some items like 5 Potions, 200 Gil, and a High Potion. They both walked to Wakka but Naruto had to ask since he felt that they could trust Wakka. "So was Zanarkand really destroyed?" Wakka nodded and told them the story "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira Big cities with machina to run 'em. People played all day and the machines did the work. But now, well take a look." And motioned to the ruins around the island and continued. "Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em. But if you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand. What gets me though is we gotta suffer, cause of what some goofballs did way back when! Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! But it is hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?"

Naruto and Kira didn't say anything taking the information in. "Alright story time's over! Let's head to the village and get you two."

_I appreciated the fact that he didn't ask us about our fox ears or tails, so I guess that must mean there are weirder things around too. But I couldn't help but wonder that this all happened because of Sin. I'm not exactly sure what caused Sin but since me and Kira are here we may be able to put a stop to this. I can't stand when things like this happen to people._

So Kira and Naruto followed Wakka. After being pushed off by a diff, dealing with piranhas, and Wakka strangling Naruto so he could join the Aurochs they made it to land.

Naruto asked Wakka something while they were walking to the village. "Why do you want me and Kira to be on your team so badly Wakka?" Wakka sighed and answered "Well you two seem like really good Blitzer's, and the Aurochs aren't exactly the best team around." "How bad?" "Never won a match in the first round of the Luca tournament." then Kira added "**Wow you guys sure suck.**" Wakka sighed sadly "Yeah, I know ya?" they were at a cliff were they saw a great view of the village.

"This is where I was born. I started blitz at five, joined the Aurochs at thirteen...ten years ago. And we never won a game. So I quit when it seemed right. I got a new job, but every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game." "Yeah, no wins could do that to a person." "The first match last year was our big chance, but my mind was on other matters, I couldn't focus. "**Wow nice excuse.**" Kira snickered. "Hey!"

"Well maybe you guys need more motivation, and Yours Truly happens to be the greatest motivator ever born! Now as for your current goal 'Do our best' while that's fine and all but in tournaments there's only one thing that should motivate you if your looking to win, and that's 'Victory!'"

"Victory? Ya serious? Naruto nodded. And they made it to the village.

"Besaid Village" "**There better be food here.**" Kira muttered. "You'll get food over there later." Wakka said as he pointed to a hut on the left. Then pointed to a blue tent. "That's the Crusader's Lodge Luzzu and Gatta who work there should be in there. They can tell ya a few things. Oh yeah one more thing! You two remember the prayer?" "You mean what you did back on the island?" Wakka nodded "Yep, go present yourself to the temple summoner." Then Wakka left the two alone to prepare for the food.

They first found a chest containing a Phoenix Down near the first hut on the left. Then they walked to the left and saw a destroyed hut with three chests. They had a Hi Potion, 400 Gil, and two potions. They walked back to the first hut on the left and saw that it was a shop. They didn't really need anything so they left.

They walked into the temple and they saw people doing that prayer to statues. Kira and Naruto both walked up to a large statue of a man with a staff. A monk walks over to them. "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became High Summoner." They both asked "What's a high summoner?" People gasped at them. "Uhh...we got affected by Sin's toxin." Naruto said as an excuse which they bought.

_It was funny and sad we repeat that same excuse._

"The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of great power: the Aeons. The aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon.

_So he meant that we should respect them kinda like you would a Hokage, or a Sannin._

Naruto and Kira walked out of the temple and went into Wakka's hut. "Sorry guys food ain't ready yet. But take a nap you both look bushed!" They nodded and laid down on the bed made for them and went to sleep.

_

* * *

_Alright that seems like a good point to end off on. Now time to describe the Overdrive modes we've seen so far for Naruto and Kira.

Naruto  
Overdrive Name:Sage Arts  
First Overdrive:Mega Cut:Naruto forces a ton of his strength into one slash, which will send a giant slash wave that will do massive damage to an enemy. Naruto can add an elemental chakra for extra elemental damage which he will later.

Kira(Kyuubi)  
Overdrive Name:Biju Arts(Uncreative name I know sorry D:)  
First Overdrive:Kyuubi Menacing Ball:Charges youkai into a ball form and blasts a huge wave at an enemy.

I'm also gonna make a new Overdrive type called Double Overdrive were it can only be activated by Naruto and any party member and I'll list those as soon as I make the first one. If you guys have any Double Overdrives or Overdrives for Naruto and Kira you'd like to submit or extra Overdrives for the rest go right ahead! Thanks for reading!


	3. Sharing, Summoners, And Fiends

You guys are really making me happy with all these reviews, alerts, favs, and hits right now. It almost makes me glad I put No More Ninja's on hold. Why almost? Because I hate not writing stories. But I need to focus on this story since it is a dreaded Naruto/FFX crossover. And by dreaded I mean that most people who write this type of story never finish or update. But that won't happen on this story. But I'm ranting so time for reviews I couldn't respond to by PM:

DragonsofHonor:...Holy crap those are really great ideas. I didn't expect such great ideas already and yeah I don't see much happening with Yuna's either...but something could always happen. I really appreciate the fact you gave some very great ideas so you have my many thanks good reviewer.

Alright now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Naruto and Kira woke up and noticed Wakka was gone. There was food on the table with a note from Wakka that said "Hey somethin's going down at the temple, so I had to check it out. You two lovebirds eat up ya?" They both blushed at the end cause Kira ended up sleeping on Naruto holding him possesively.

They started eating and Naruto had to ask "Hey Kira, back at the Al Bhed ship why did you suddenly say something about you not minding to share me?" Kira sighed knowing that he was gonna ask sooner or later. **"Because Naruto, we have to rebuild the Kitsune Clan."** Naruto was about to ask something but kept quiet to let her continue. **"I came into Madara's control so easily because he murdered all Kitsune's...even my first mate, and our kits too." **Kira's shed so" me tears which Naruto quickly wiped away and rubbed her back comfortingly."Now I'm really glad I killed that bastard." Naruto said fiercely but soft. "I would be more than happy to rebuild the Kitsune clan my Crimson Queen." Kira blushed at the nickname, and glad that Naruto wanted to help her. "So does this is mark mean that I'm gonna be a Kyuubi too?" Kira nodded **"Yes Naruto, you will be the new Kyuubi. And to do the mate mark turning your mate into a kitsune all you have to do is mate with them and then bite their neck while channeling youkai."**

Naruto nodded and with that said and done they finished eating and headed towards the temple to see what hell happened. The two came in when the monk from yesterday and Wakka were arguing "You could go and see what they are doing." "We can't interfere. It's a rule." "But it's been nearly..." "Hey Wakka! What's going on?" Naruto asked. "The summoner hasn't come out yet. Well apprentice summoner really." "**Well if I remember correctly a Summoner has to pray at a temple like this right?" **Kira asked and Wakka nodded. **"And is it dangerous in there?" **"Sometimes yes. The Cloister of Trials can be dangerous." "Then why can't we go inside and help!" Naruto asked fearing for the summoner. "We can't it's forbidden."

Naruto ran up the stairs to the door. "Well what if the Summoner dies!" "The precepts must be obeyed!" said the monk. "Screw the precepts!" Naruto shouted as her ran inside. People were muttering and Kira and Wakka slapped their foreheads **"Ugh, sorry about Naruto he just can't stand not being able to help someone, and he's quite stubborn too."**

After touching glyphs, placing spheres, and finding a chest holding some kind of rod. Naruto pushed the platform into a small square hole and it sunk down slowly. "Hey!" said a familiar voice. Naruto turned around and it was Wakka. "What's gotten into you?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry about..." "It's okay." The ground turned into a platform that went down. "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here."

"So since your here that means your a guardian as well?" Wakka nodded. Naruto had a feeling what guardians did but asked anyways "So what do guardians do?" "Summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira. And obviously guardians protect them. The ones in there now...Well one has a short fuse and believe me you don't wanna get her mad." Wakka shuddered last time he made that person mad. "And the other one is really quiet."

The elevator made it all the way down and were at a hallway leading to were the guardians and summoner are. "Well can't turn back now." Wakka told Naruto who shrugged. "I always follow things through any way."

The two walked into a room and Naruto saw the two guardians, one a blue creature with a broken horn on it's forehead, and a beautiful woman in black (you all should know what Lulu looks like :P) were waiting on some stairs which at the top was a closed door.

The woman walked to Wakka and asked "What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" "Uh...no...it's just..." he elbowed Naruto and whispered "See told you she gets mad easily" Naruto nodded silently praying that she wouldn't notice him now.

And then she looked at Naruto who gulped but she didn't notice thankfully. "And who are you?" she asked in a too calm voice. Naruto was about to put the blame on Wakka but the door at the top of the stairs opened. Naruto's eyes widened at who came out. A young woman that looked about Naruto's age (Naruto stops aging at around 16 by the way although I know Yuna is 17.) Who stumbled out and almost fell down. The blue creature caught her. The creature helped steady her self and she looked at everyone smiling and said "I did it! I've become a summoner!"

_Man was I surprised. By the way the monk described summoners I thought they were a bunch of old geezers like Hokage-Jiji. Sure was relieved and still am._

The group walked outside and Kira came out looking pissed at Naruto. "**I really don't know if I should be pissed or relieved right now." **she growled out. Naruto gulped and said "B-but you know me Kira, I can't stand the thought of someone dieing." Then Kira sighed to calm down "**I know Naruto."** But before they could talk more Wakka said "Hey you two come here!" They walked towards the crowd were Wakka was.

"You guys have ta see this!" Then looks at the summoner "Ready!" "Okay." she respounded. She had a rod which reminded Naruto that he had to give her that staff he found in the Trials. She walked to the middle of the circle that was in the middle of the village, then she raised her hands both holding the staff and slowly lowered it. Then she did a stance that had a hand holding the staff in the back and her empty hand in the front.

Then those strange auras started appearing and then some kind of symbol shooting rays of light appeared around her. In the sky the light's formed together and then a winged creature appeared and flew to were the summoner was. She walked up to it after the creature landed and she petted it's beak.

_I've seen summons before, but this kind of summon...was honestly the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It looks fierce but I can feel a strange feeling of gentleness coming from it._

The creature then rose up and flew backwards dissapearing.

_I remember that night, we talked for the first time, after I gave her the staff I found. And this one conversation, changed everything._

It was now night time and everyone was celebrating for the new summoner. There was a fire were the summoner was standing. Kira was actually talking with the female guardian, then Naruto and Wakka were with the Aurochs. "Right now it's time to introuduce you to the team." Wakka said and shoved Naruto forward. "This guy wants to be on the team so bad, so I let him" Naruto shot a glare at Wakka who ignored it. " Also if something happens she..." He points at Kira who was still talking with the woman. "Will join too. Go on, say hi!"

"Hey guys. So what's our goal?" The aurochs leaned foward and all answered "To do our best!" Naruto shook his head and said "Sorry guys wrong answer, our new goal and Captain Meathead approves of is Victory!" Wakka shot Naruto a glare who ignored and continued "To defeat any team! To win every match! And I'll personally make sure you guys bring back the Cup here no matter what it takes!" Naruto said giving one of his famous morale boosting speeches which never failed and didn't fail now. The team was muttering victory thinking about what Naruto said. Then said victory a bit louder and then started chanting Victory over and over which drew some unnecessary attention. Naruto looked around and saw the summoner looking at him and she wave and Naruto waved sheepishly back. The Aurochs finished chanting and began cheering.

Wakka chuckled "Looks like you managed to get the boys riled up. We may have a chance at winning after all." Naruto walking towards the summoner but was stopped by a very annoying old voice that said "Stay away from the summoner!" and then another old man said "You heathen!" and then the little girl said "Your a bad man!"

The summoner stood up and said "But it was my fault to begin with. I'll talk to him." And then they walked away. She then walked to Naruto "I'm Yuna." she introduced herself. "Thanks for your help earlier." "Help?...Oh! Yeah it was nothing although I didn't really do much." He responded and then added. "Oh yeah and I'm Naruto. And here's something I found in the Trials." And he gave her a staff (Rod of Wisdom if I'm right...although I forgot what it looked like D:). "Figured you would need it since you use a staff and all...Also I'm sorry about barging in. I got carried away. To which Yuna shook her head and she put the staff away that Naruto gave her "Thank you Naruto, and don't blame yourself I was overconfident."

"I saw your summoning earlier. That was honestly the greatest thing I've ever seen!" "Really!" Yuna asked excitedly. Then timidly asked "D-do you think I could become High Summoner?" Naruto looked at her seriously and nodded. The kid from before walked over before they could talk more "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more!" Yuna nodded at her smiling softly. The kid left.

"So...tomorrow then." "Tomorrow?" "Your coming with us, right?" "Uh...it looks like it." "Then maybe we can talk more on the way. And maybe you could tell me more about Zanarkand." Naruto looked at her surprisingly "Y-you believe me?" She nodded and walked away.

"Wakka walks over and nudges Naruto "She's cute ya?" which Naruto automatically responded "Yeah!" "Well don't get any idea buddy!" Naruto snorted "No promises there big guy. But what if she comes on to me?" "Yeah then suddenly Lulu over there is gonna be the same." Wakka said sarcastically. "Anyways there's a room made for you and Kira in the Crusader's Lodge if your ever tired."

Naruto went to Kira who was finished talking to the now named Lulu. And she walked to Naruto who said "You look like you just made a friend." Kira she smirked and Naruto continued "There's a room in the Crusader's Lodge, head there if you wanna sleep cause that's were I'm headed."

Kira and Naruto went to sleep on their respective beds mostly because the bed wasn't big for both of them so they had to sleep separately. Naruto later woke up and heard arguing. He peeked out and saw Lulu and Wakka talking.. "He's dead okay? Dead! Sure he acts like Chappu but that doesn't make him Chappu. I'll admit I was suprised that he acts like him but I know that he isn't him! Although I like Kira you shouldn't have brought them here!" "Well...but...they needed help." "Excuses again? That's enough Wakka!" And then she left leaving Wakka sulking while looking down.

Wakka walked in and Naruto simply said "You sure took a scolding. But who's Chappu?" "He's my little brother, who acts just like you. He could boost any persons morale if he tried and was a great blitzer. Stubborn too. Fought with the Crusaders against Sin...and died. I first heard on the day of the tournament." Naruto felt bad for the earlier comment "Ah...so that's why." "I became a guardian to avenge him. But I'm worried about some stupid game. But this is the last one cause after this I'm quitting. Although it may seem like I'm using you and maybe Kira if she's able to help...but I'm really not ya?"

"Hey don't worry. Hell me and Kira owe you a lot. Plus if I remember correctly me and Kira wanted to join. And you really helped us. So thanks, Wakka." Wakka smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Stop it! Your embarrassing me!"

The next morning Naruto woke up but didn't see Kira in her bed so she must be up. Naruto walked outside. Lulu, Kira, and Wakka walked towards him. Wakka held out a big blue sword giving it to Naruto. "Hey Sleepyhead! Here's something I want to give you!" Naruto felt like Ten-Ten right now. "Your really giving this to me?" Wakka nodded. "That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu said. "Yeah...well he never used it, and the sword seems to fit Naruto pretty well, right?" Naruto turned around and gave it a practice swing feeling it was faster and more powerful than the sword Auron gave him back in Zanarkand. "Yeah it's perfect."

Yuna came out with a large box. "You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu said so Yuna could hear her. "There not my really my their gifts for the temples." Wakka shook his head and said "This isn't a vacation Yuna." "I...guess your right then she left it there and walked to the group. "Okay! Off we go!" Wakka said and the group left.

They were heading off and they heard a growl. Naruto pulled out his newly acquired sword ready to fight. "Ah a Dingo, fast little bastard. Time to see if you can really fight!" Naruto smirked and then disappeared in a yellow flash surprising everyone even the fiend except Kira then the yellow flash sliced through it and reappeared Naruto and a stance like he just slashed and it died. Naruto stood back up and smirked at the surprised ones reaction "What? That was just my Hiraishin Attack." (Haha! Didn't think I'd give Naruto a Skill move eh? Oh yeah Naruto can use Hiraishin without kunai's to activate it.)

Then Naruto jumped away from a bird that was about to peck him. "Ah! A flyer just my type of customer!" Wakka pulled out his weapon which was a blitzball "I got this one." And with great precision and strength despite what Wakka looks like it nailed the bird right on the beak killing it. "Your stronger than you look big guy." "Hey!"

"**Alright you two, now that your done showing off let's go"** Kira said to which Naruto responded "How you can say that with the straightest face I'll never know. You like showing off just as much if not more than I do Kira." Kira just stuck her tongue out at him and they continued walking. Then a blue creature dropped out of nowhere blocking the path out. "That looks like trouble. Time for our black mage to show off now!" "Black mage?" Naruto asked.

Lulu walked up holding a doll. "Clueless aren't you? I guess it is my turn. This is an elemental fiend called a flan. Depending on their color they cast different types of spells. Magic is made up of mental energy to cast Spells. Spells work like this: Fire works against Ice and vice-versa. Same with Lightning and Water. This one is obviously a water fiend so that means..." she raised up her hand and said "**Lightning!**" and when she moved her hand down lightning struck the fiend killing it in one hit.

"Ah so Magic is like Chakra except its purely mental instead of both physical and mental." "Chakra?" Lulu asked actually curious. Naruto nodded and said with a smirk "Were we're really from which we can't tell you right now we use Chakra and instead of using an item..." then another flan appeared "we use handsigns, normally shinobi can't do loads of elemental justus...but since I'm an elemental sage it's different...observe" Naruto did a couple of handsigns and shouted "**Lightning Wave!"** and Naruto sent a shock wave from his hand towards the flan killing it.

"And there's more things that Chakra can be used for but I think you guys get the picture." Naruto finished. "That's...impressive." Lulu said actually suprised for the first time in a while. "**Yeah I told you Naruto can always find a way to surprise you."** Kira said smirking.

"Naruto do you think you could tell us more about were your from?" Naruto nodded at Yuna. "Yeah but for now let's just say I was reborn in Zanarkand. I promise I'll tell you all later but we should really get going" The rest nodded and they were at a crossroad were one path lead to were Wakka pushed Naruto down, and the other way leading to the beach. And there was a statue there too which the others starting doing the prayer at.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Wakka. "It's a custom, we pray at this statue for a safe voyage. Chappu didn't pray here and well...better safe than sorry ya?" Naruto nodded and might as well do prayed to just to be safe.

They finished praying and the group went ahead while Naruto checked out the sights of the ruins. Naruto stopped when he heard a growl. The blue creature from before jumped off of the top off the pillar and landed in front of Naruto. He launched a punch at Naruto who ducked and gave him an uppercut as he rose up. It hit him but then the creature pulled out a spear and jumped at Naruto pointing the spear point down. Naruto barely dodged and pulled out the Brotherhood and slashed at him. The creature blocked with the spear and the two were struggling to break each others guard while both growling.

"That's enough!" Wakka said stopping the fight before it could get out of hand. The two stopped and put away their weapons. And the creature walked away. "What the hell is with him?" Naruto asked not liking being attacking. "Kimarhi Ronso of the Ronso tribe in Mt. Gagazet. He's learned the fiends way of fighting." Lulu explained. "That's not what I meant!" Yuna giggled and said "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyways." then she added "But he's protected me since I was a child." Naruto nodded "I see...He must've been testing me. Alright let's get going!"

They group left the ruins and then a big bird flew down "Ah a Garuda, hmm...I think it's a good time to test out the new Aeon eh Lu?" Lulu nodded actually agreeing with him for once "For once your right, Yuna show us what your training has taught you!" Yuna nodded and pulled out her staff and summoned the new Aeon "**Blow away our foes with your wings, Valefor!" **(I think I wanna give the summoners a chant so they can summon the aeon good idea or bad?) Then the same thing happened at the town and out came Valefor.

"Use Sonic Wings!" Valefor obeyed and used it's wings to launch a wind attack at the Garuda which made it a bit dizzy meaning Valefor could get another hit in. "Attack quickly!" Valefor swiped at the Garuda with it's claws. The Garuda shook off its dizzyness and attacked Valefor. The battle was like this for a bit and the Garuda died. Valefor flew away knowing it's job was done.

"Wow great work Yuna!" Naruto cheered. Yuna blushed a little from the praise. "T-thanks." And the group went on and another one appeared. "Damn another..." Wakka muttered. Naruto looked at Kira who nodded with a smirk, and he smirked back "**Stand aside you guys me and Naruto got this. Time to teach you guys about teamwork. You guys will need Naruto to do this kind of thing since hes good all around to work with." **Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Ah I'm not that great Kira, but let's just show them."

Naruto raised his sword up which was charging in a red glow, while Kira was charging her youkai to her mouth forming a ball. She fired the ball at the Garuda but Naruto unleashed his Mega Cut at the same time which turned the ball into a deep red with a cut in it and they both said **"Menacing Cut!" **and it obliterated the Garuda.

"T-that was great! What was that?" Wakka asked. "It's teamwork which is the most important thing you could ever want. And I'm pretty good at coming up with some plans of attack so in time I may need your help to perform something like that."

They were almost out of the fiend area but then a bird, dingo, and blue flan appeared but Naruto, Wakka, and Lulu made quick work of them. They now made it to the beach were many people were there ready to say their farewells. They gave them items like Phoenix Downs, a ring for Yuna, some Gil, and an Ether. 'Wow They'll really miss her...but why do they seem to beacting like it's the last time they'll see her?' Naruto thought as the boat was ready to take off.

Yuna waved to the villagers and did the prayer "Goodbye." She said as the boat took off heading to the party's next location.

* * *

Alright finally done! I had some trouble with this one for a bit, but thanks to Challenger for giving me his ideas for jutsu's, and thanks to DragonofHonor for the dual overdrive ideas. Everyone can still post some Dual Overdrves so give me your ideas for some. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys later!


	4. Sailings, Sins, and Sendings

Thanks a lot everyone for all your reviews, hits, alerts, and favs it makes me very happy that you like the story so far. I'm sorry about the lateish update I would've had up soon but writer's block is a pain in the ass for me so I'm not sure what to say about this one. But without further ado Let's get on with the story and sorry but no reviews I couldn't pm in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was off doing their own thing Wakka and Lulu were talking, Yuna was talking to the crowd the surrounded her, Kimahri was watching over Yuna, and Kira and Naruto were away from public eyes making out. Their tongues were fighting for dominance which Naruto won but lets Kira win since she did a cute little whine when Naruto won the battle. She took advantage of Naruto's offer and roamed his mouth with her tongue and this continued for a while due to their stamina.

They both finished a bit exhausted from their heated make out session. They fixed their clothes so no one would get any wrong ideas and they walked towards Wakka and Lulu. "Where have you two been?" Wakka asked. "Oh just having some quality time with my mate that's all." Naruto answered as he put his arm around Kira. "Mate?" Wakka asked. "When we first came to Zanarkand I had to give Naruto a mate mark just so he could get good enough healing as a Kitsune so he can live. Its basically like 'marriage' you would say."

"Of course I wasn't really comfortable at first seeing as she was forced to be my mate because if we didn't we'd both die due to the dimension jump we endured. But as time went on I got to know her better, and now we are both happy with each other." Naruto said smiling softly as he talked but then dropped it a little. "But now I kinda have to rebuild the Kitsune Clan so in accordance to demon culture to rebuild a clan I have to have at least 4 or more wives."

Wakka nodded. "That is how the most clans were started in Spira so isn't too odd ya?" Naruto sighed in relief then asked "Hey were are we going anyways?" "Oh right I forgot to tell you to were we're going." Wakka said sheepishly. "We're headed off to the temple of Kilika to get Yuna's next aeon, also we're also gonna pray for victory at the temple since High Summoner Ohalland was a blitzer." Wakka explained to the two.

"Great plan." Lulu said sacastically. "Hey it is a great plan!" Kira noticed the crowd surrounding Yuna. "She's quite popular." Kira stated. "Yuna is High Summoner Braska's daughter, he defeated Sin ten years ago." Lulu explained. "I just hope they notice her as Yuna, not just for her being a daughter for a High Summoner since I'm sure Yuna wants to be recognized as more than just the High Summoner's daughter." Naruto said frowning a little knowing what it was like to live under a powerful father. The crowd dispersed leaving Yuna alone from them finally. She waved at Naruto to come over.

Naruto walked over. "Well someone is very famous around here." Naruto teased while grinning. Yuna for some reason blushed at his grin and his teasing and looked down. Naruto for a second saw a certain blue haired, pale eyed doing the same while poking her fingers together. But he shook that off, while quickly wiping a tear away so Yuna wouldn't notice. 'She's not her. Yuna is Yuna, no one else.' Naruto thought to himself. Yuna wanted to change the subject to save herself from more teasing "So your a blitzball player from Zanarkand right?" Naruto nodded.

"When I ended up in Zanarkand reborn, Trisha and her husband, Jecht found me and raised me. But later he just dissappeared ten years and three months ago." "W-wait but I've meet Sir Jecht when he first appeared at Spira!" This made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise "What!" Yuna nodded "It's true, that's also when he left with my father as his guardian, the date fits right?"

_"_I guess, but how could he get here..." he trailed off thinking about it. "Your here, are you not?" Yuna asked looking at him smiling. Naruto smiled back. Sadly before the moment could continue the ship shook making Yuna scream and fall down. Naruto charged chakra into his feet so he could stand stably on the ship and picked Yuna up who blushed a little from the contact. Naruto had her steady her self on the crossbow on the right of the front of the ship. Kimahri appeared near the two probably making sure Yuna was okay. Yuna nodded at the Ronso telling him that she was fine.

Then a fin emerged making Naruto stumble back a little from surprise. When the fin rose all the way someone yelled Sin. The fin moved ahead of the boat making two people head for the crossbows. "Woah woah, what do you think your doing? Stick a harpoon in him, and we'll all get dragged under!" The man on the right said "But Sin is headed for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" Then the man on the left said "Forgive us Lady Summoner!"

"Wait! Oh boy..." They fired the harpoons which stiked Sin but stayed in its skin and it dragged the boat. Naruto crossed his fingers in a cross and shouted "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Then 15 clones of Naruto appeared. "Get everyone in the ship!" The clones nodded and soon all the civilians were inside the ship. When everyone that couldn't fight were inside, Sin launched 3 cocoons on the ship. They opened as soon as they landed and become those fiends that Naruto saw at Zanarkand. Everyone pulled out their weapons and the battle started.

Naruto, Kira, and Kimahri killed the 3 Sinscales, but Sin shot 3 more on there. "Crap, they just keep coming, it looks like we just have to attack the fin." Naruto said thinking of a way to end this as soon as possible. Wakka threw his ball at Sin doing some damage, and Lulu cast **Thunder **at it. Kimahri and Kira attacked the two Sinscales leaving only one left so it can't do to much damage. Yuna came up and said "Stand back! **Blow away our foes with your wings, Valefor!**" Valefor appeared. "Valefor use Energy Ray at that fin!" Then Valefor spun around while floating up a bit, that charged as a red beam appeared at its beak. Then fired it at Sin doing a lot of damage but not enough yet. Yuna sent Valefor away.

"Still not working...looks like I have to that jutsu." he said to himself then to everyone. "All right everyone stand back!" he said in an usually serious voice. Kira knew what he was about to do and show worry for the blond but Naruto saw that and smiled confidently at her. "It may hurt a bit but I'll be fine Kira." he then put his sword away and then held out his right hand as if he was holding something and soon a ball with a screeching wind appeared in his hand, then when he lifted his arm up it soon started forming into a demon wind shuriken. Naruto was also in his sage mode so it would do as much damage as possible. "This is gonna hurt...**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!**" and then with all his power he threw it at the fin. It hit the fin and then a sphere appeared around sin cutting it making the scales on it die.

Naruto knelled panting from using it in sage mode. 'I didn't get this tired before when I used Rasenshuriken in Sage Mode, the dimension jump must've did more than I thought even with the healing.' he thought panting. Yuna then waved her staff and said "**Cure.**" and a small light appeared on Naruto making him able to stand. "T-thanks." Then they saw the crossbows launching off the ship making the ship shake more then when the fin dissapeared the tail of it smashed the water making the water rise and soak the boat.

Everything calmed down and Sin was gone. Naruto was looking around as Wakka asked "Is everyone all right?" to which they nodded but then Naruto yelled. "Shit, I think Lulu got knocked off!" then Naruto jumped off the boat to search for her. Wakka and Kira followed also worrying for Lulu. Naruto swam as fast as he could which was fast thanks to being a blitzball player, and soon found Lulu just laying there being attacked by the Sinscales pissing Naruto off. 'Get the hell away from her!' he shouted in his mind as he quickly sliced the three killing them. Kira and Wakka came just as Naruto killed the third one. Naruto swam to Lulu and gave her to Kira saying in their connection 'Take her to Yuna, she's alive but barely.' Kira nodded and grabbed Lulu and swam towards the surface.

Wakka gave Naruto a thumbs up and Naruto nodded and did as well. Then two dolphins swam past them and soon a Sinspawn appeared with tentacles, and a purple and orange head. Naruto then contacted Wakka in their minds with a jutsu used for underwater missions when he was a shinobi. 'Ready and this is another technique I know just think back and I can hear you as long as we stay underwater.' 'That's pretty helpful ya? Let me use a Dark Attack so it won't drain us.' Then Wakka charged up and threw the ball at the Sinspawn and it had a darkness on it's orange mark on it's head which was probably how it could see.

It tried to attack Naruto with it's tentacles but it missed terribly thanks to being blinded. Naruto and Wakka kept attacking the Sinspawn ignoring the scales since they knew that they would spawn again since they fell from the fin. One scale attacked Wakka, as another attacked Naruto and then the Sinspawn then started spinning it's tentacles around launching a vortex at Naruto and Wakka doing some serious damage. 'Any ideas?' Wakka asked Naruto. Naruto smirked and said 'I got one. Just be ready to kick as much blitzballs as you can when they appear got it?' Wakka then nodded also smirking. They both charged up then Naruto did his shadow clone sign but instead of Naruto clones, there was Wakka's current blitzball weapon copies. '**Auroch Smackdown!**' and then they appeared and dissapeared thanks to Naruto's chakra which he put on Wakka so he could move like that too and they kicked the everlasting shit out of the blitzballs and when they hit the enemies each blitzball clone exploded. They each kicked about ten blitzballs and the move, and fight was over as the Sinspawn exploded.

Naruto and Wakka swam back to the ship as it finally stopped guessing they must have made it to Kilika. Naruto grabs Wakka by the shirt and jumps out of the water effortlessly accidently dropping Wakka on the deck as they landed. "Ow! Watch what your doing ya?" "Sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly and looked at Yuna who was talking to Lulu who just woke up and walked over there. "Hey Lulu, you alright?" he asked making sure she was okay. Lulu coughed a bit "I-I'm fine" she said feeling better now that Yuna healed her. "What about you Naruto? After that amazing move you did earlier and you rescuing Lulu you should be exhausted." Yuna said also worrying about Naruto's health as well. Naruto waved off her concerns "I have a fast healing rate, and I'd rather be up and a bit injured instead of someone else not getting the healing they need." Naruto said then looked to Kira who was worried for her mate and asked. "Did anything else happen?" And sadly Kira nodded and said "Sin destroyed Kilika, not completely though but plenty were killed." Kira answered in a grave tone.

Naruto clenched his fist and growled. Lulu saw this and said "Don't blame yourself Naruto no one could've stopped Sin anyways as bad as that sounds." it helped Naruto a bit but not much but at least he stopped clenching his fist almost making his hand bleed as Lulu continued. "I also want to say thank you Naruto." and she stood up since she could walk now and kissed Naruto on his whiskered cheek and smiled to everyone surprise. "Kira was right when she said you worry more about others than yourself, but don't blame yourself for things out of your control." she finished walking away.

_Lulu was right actually. I always did somehow manage to blame myself for things out of my control. If it was someone else dying from wanting to fight someone from a group against people like me, someone almost dieing cause of the group, or many people's lives at stake just because one evil bastard wanted power to control the world, I managed to blame myself. Hell I'd probably be ranting on about 'Fate' if Lulu didn't say that._

Naruto walked off the ship and saw the damage around Kilika 'This just gives me even more reason to wanna help Yuna defeat Sin.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto found Kira and she said "Naruto come on, Yuna's about to do some thing called the Sending." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that but shrugged and walked with Kira to where the others were going. "Naruto." "Yeah Kira?" "I really do love you for the fact at how unselfish you are, but please don't beat yourself up over this." Naruto smiled at his mate's concern and kissed her for that. "Don't worry Kira Lulu talked some sense into me when I was blaming myself. Instead now this gives me even more motivation to help Yuna destroy Sin. Thanks though." Naruto responded.

Naruto and Kira walked towards the crowd of people and soon walked to Lulu. "Hey Lulu, at the risk of sounding stupid what exactly is a 'Sending?' some kind of ritual for funerals I'm guessing?" Lulu nodded "One it's alright if you ask I really don't mind explaining it seeing as your not really from around here, and two your half right, it is a ritual but only summoners can do it. The summoners send or technically guide the dead to the Farplane. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira they become fiends that pray on the living. It's sad but the Farplane is where they may rest in peace."

Then Yuna started walking on the water much to Naruto's surprise 'Maybe magic works like chakra in some ways too.' he thought to himself but still focused on what was going on. Yuna started flawlessly dancing while waving her staff around turning a red flames near Naruto blue, and soon a water spout keeps Yuna up as she continues. The strange beams of light that Naruto's been seeing after each defeated fiend can now say they are souls.

The dance ends after a while and Naruto turns to Lulu "Yuna must've seen this coming if she wanted to do this." Lulu nodded "She chose her own path, and she knew what being a summoner meant. All we can do is protect her till the end." Naruto nodded. "When she defeats Sin right?" Lulu nodded. "Good, because I will do everything in my power to help her, even if I have to give up my life if it helps Yuna defeat Sin then I won't hesitate to do so, I can't stand being in a world were people can't do anything without fear of a giant monster appearing and destroying and ripping apart loved ones. I may not be the type to follow things, but back in Konoha I followed two sayings that made me who I am today which were 'Those who break the rules are scum', which is true but 'those who abandon their friends are lower than scum.' And 'If you have precious people in your life that's were your true strength comes from.' Naruto said seriously.

"Maybe I could have used that last time..." Lulu said quietly but luckily Naruto didn't really catch that since he tuned his hearing off so he could heal up quicker. Lulu walked towards Yuna who said "I hope...I hope I did okay." Lulu squeezed Yuna's shoulder comfortingly and said "You did very well! The souls have reached the Farplane by now. But no tears next time hm?"

_I'm gonna do everything that there won't be a next time, no more people being killed by Sin, no more sendings for Yuna. Everyone just stood there, watching her. It was strange and somehow...horrifying. I never wanted to see it again._

Everyone went to bed exhausted from the day's events.

_

* * *

_I'm sorry that I took awhile, and made this short, but this seemed like a good place to stop for now. I had some Naru/Kira and even some Naru/Lulu moments although its not much to brag about. Also I think Lulu may have to be somewhat OOC for the Naru/Lulu pairing to work but I'm sure no one will mind. I swear I will have the next chapter within 2 to 3 days when this chapter is up. Now time for the created overdrive info.

**Naruto**  
**Sage Arts: Rasenshuriken: **Naruto charges up a rasengan but then transforms it into a demon wind shuriken that he can either throw or push into an enemy. Uses Sage Mode to lessen the backlash of the attack.  
Credit for this goes to Kishimoto since it is a normal Naruto attack technically.

**Naruto and Wakka's  
Dual Overdrive:Auroch smackdown**  
Naruto creates shadow clones that transforms into Wakka's current blitzball weapon. Naruto gives Wakka some chakra so now they can both kick the clones towards the enemy which they explode on contact.  
Credit for this goes to both DragonsofHonor and Outlawknight for the name (Outlawknight) and some tweaks to the move (DragonsofHonor) so I hope some of you don't mind if I combine ideas.

I hope you enjoyed and thanks very much for reading!


	5. Fights, Fire, and Fayths

As promised, and as a way of saying thank you for over 4,000 hits, over 50 favs, and alerts, and over 20 reviews heres the next chapter! Again I'm very happy that everyone has taken an interest in this story and is enjoying it so far.

Now reviews I couldn't PM back:  
Hades252 2: Lulu and Wakka in this story though have a brother sister relationship instead of a loving one. That and Lulu was required to take this challenge. . Sorry. But I will pair the others with someone. I may or may not just have Naruto with the required four (Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu) and Kira (FemKyuubi). I may have a poll up about this soon.

Also thank you to UMNX for taking the time to review all chapters thats been uploaded already so far I seriously appreciate that.

But without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Naruto walked downstairs from his longer than normal nap. 'Man I really must have pushed myself yesterday, I hope I can still help out around here.' As Naruto walked out of the hut Datto jogged towards Naruto and said. "Hey you awake? Cap'n Wakka's watin' for you!" Naruto nodded "I'll be there soon." Datto nodded and jogged to where Wakka was. Naruto was about to head there until he heard a sobbing noise. Naruto ran towards there and saw a little girl on a pile of debris that didn't look sturdy. Which was proven by the shaking of it. "Hold on!" Naruto shouted and he used Hiriashin to quickly pick up the girl and jumped back to land just as the debris crumbled which would've killed the little girl.

Naruto sighed in relief and looked down towards the girl. "You okay?" Naruto asked. The girl nodded and smiled "Thank you mister, um...could you walk me home though?" she said then asked a little shyly. Naruto smiled "Sure. Where is your hut?"She told him where and he walked towards there inside waiting a pretty attractive woman with red hair, a Kilikia beasts team uniform (can't really say what it looks like.). From what she was wearing Naruto could tell she played blitzball for Kilika's team he guessed. "Big sister!" the little girl ran towards and hugged her and continued "This nice fox mister saved my life!" she said pointing at Naruto. The woman smiled at her little sister and walked up towards Naruto and kissed his cheek "Thank you for saving my sister's life..." she said trailing off not knowing his name. "Naruto." he said blushing a bit at the kiss. "Kulukan." she said giving her name. Kulukan pointed at a chest "Please take this as thanks for saving my sister's life." Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I really couldn't..." "Please mister? We really don't mind!" the little girl said. Naruto couldn't say no to a little girl of course so he did and he got an Ether.

After that Naruto saw Wakka watching Datto, Letty, and Jassu repairing a broken ship. "Hey Wakka." "Ah there you are! Alright Besaid Aurochs huddle. On to the temple were we pray for victory! High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here. Yep, Ohalland was once a great blitzer ya?" "Uh, Wakka?" "Hm?" "Praying fo.r victory is all good...but is this really the time?" Wakka nodded "It's the only time. Blitzball is more than just a sport, the players fight with all their might so they can get the crowd cheering. In Blitzball there's no pain, no suffering, only the game matters! Which is why Blitzball is been here for so long. That's what I think anyways." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Right so let's pull out a victory that Spira will never forget as we destroy the tournament!"

"Right, everyone else is at the jungle that leads to where the temple is I'll meet ya there." Wakka finished as he jogged towards the jungle which Naruto followed.

The two walked up to the group and saw Kira walking towards Naruto. "What's up Kira?" Naruto asked. "Yuna wants us to be her guardians." Kira answered almost giggling at Narutos response which was "Huh?" He looked at Yuna who nodded "You two are really powerful, and you make the trip more fun." Yuna explained. "I'll admit you two do make this more interesting and your power is nothing to laugh at either." Lulu added. Wakka looked at Yuna "It's your decision Yuna, if anything it's about time you asked." Wakka said jokingly at the end.

Naruto looked at Kimahri who was silent through the whole thing and nodded. Naruto did his famous grin he was known for back in Konoha and said "All right then, we won't let you down!" It made everyone except Kimahri who's mouth only twitched upwards smile at his confidence.

The group found a treasure chest containing 2 mana spheres, then when the walked to the left a plant fiend came up. Lulu turned to Kimahri "Kimahri why don't you use **Lancet **on that fiend?" Naruto had his sword out and asked "Lancet? Could you please explain?" Lulu nodded. "Normally when someone uses lancet it drains magic and energy from the targeted enemy and gives it to the user. But when a Ronso uses it they learn certain fiends abilities. It is also known as Blue Magic." (I think that's right correct me if I'm wrong.) 'So that's what she meant by he learns fiends way of fighting.'

Kimahri used Lancet on it and a light appeared from the fiend and got absorbed into Kimahri. The fiend fired a seed at Kimahri which hurt him a bit. Kimahri used the same move on the fiend and killed the plant. The party moved around the forest killing some fiends along the way like bees, lizards, and Yellow Elementals. They soon saw a huge plant and walked towards it but stop as someone said "Company Halt!" it was Luzzu and Gatta of the Crusaders. "The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! There's been trouble with this one."

Naruto smirked "Well we might as well take care of it so more people can get to the temple faster." he said pulling out his sword. Everyone else agreed secretly wanting a challenge as well. Kira and Naruto took lead and ran towards Ochu starting the fight.

"All right Kira, Lulu I need you two use Fire on Ochu while me, and Kimahri deal with Ochu up close so it focuses its attacks on us, Wakka you attack from a distance, and Yuna be ready to do some healing any questions? Naruto explained then asked. No one said anything agreeing with the plan. Naruto and Kimahri nodded at each other and Kimahri did his Jump attack on Ochu doing some damage as Naruto sliced Ochu. They both jumped back barely dodging Ochu's poision claws. And soon Ochu got hit with a blitzball courtesy of Wakka. When Ochu was about to attack Wakka it got it with a Fire Spell, and Kira's Kitsune-bi technique. It continued for a while as when Naruto, Wakka, and Kimahri, got hit Yuna did the healing getting rid of the poison as fast as possible.

Soon Ochu suddenly fell asleep making the group stop their attacks. Lulu explained "When giant plants like Ochu fall asleep they heal up slightly, but if woken up they counterattack with a powerful earthquake." "Crap...I got it!" Naruto said making everyone look at Naruto. "Lulu, and Kira I'll need your help with this, I'm going to cast a Wind Jutsu and when I cast it I want you two to use your fire on it."Naruto explained. "The wind will make the fire expand thus increasing the damage when used with wind." Kira explained to those confused. Naruto did a few handsigns and then put his hands in front of him and shouted **Wind Style: Air Bullet!** and then when the ball of wind shot out from his hand Lulu and Kira shot a fire ball at the same time causing a huge fireball to launch at Ochu.

The fiend didn't stand a chance as it burned away turning into the soul light and floated away showing that they've killed it. "Woah..." Gatta said stunned making Lulu, Kira and Naruto smirk. Luzzu nodded in agreement "A summoner and her guardians, very impressive!" Then the group left for the temple.

They were now at a bunch of steps "These steps have a history you know? Lord Ohallond used to train here at his peak." Naruto saw Datto and Letty stretching. "A race eh? Think you can keep up with the son of the Yellow Flash?" Naruto asked smirking. Kira whispered something to Yuna who nodded. Wakka saw Yuna walk up "Yuna if you would?" Yuna walked up said "Ready?" she started and then Kira and Yuna ran ahead. "What? Hey Cheaters!" Naruto shouted jokingly making Kira turn around and her sticking her tongue out at him as she ran ahead both her and Yuna giggling.

Naruto just shook his head as he just walked up the stairs. But then saw Datto and Letty running away, Naruto looked at Wakka who said "Everyone Sinspawn!" which made everyone rush up and join the rest. There were two tentacles of what was probably the Sinspawn. Then the ground rumbled as the shell of the Sinspawn appeared making the battle start.

"Okay time to use a new spell, **Haste!**" Naruto said casting it on Lulu as a red sphere appeared around Lulu making her able to cast Fire quickly. Kimahri attack the shell with his spear since he could break through its defenses with it's piercing ability. Lulu tried to cast Fire on the shell but it was absorbed by the tentacles. "Everyone get rid of the tentacles so we can hit the Sinspawn with fire!" Lulu shouted. Naruto Hirashin slashed through a tentacle killing it, as a self-hasted Kira and Wakka attacked the other one killing it also.

Once the tentacles were gone Kimahri once again attacked the shell doing some good damage on it. The second hit on it made the Sinspawn come out of its shell. "Ugly bastard isn't it?" Naruto said making the others chuckle. Kira and Lulu used their Fire attacks on it as Wakka threw his ball at it, Yuna healed whatever wounds there were, Kimiahri used Seed Cannon again, and Naruto slashed it. Soon the Sinspawn was dead.

"Are these Sinspawn things everywhere?" Naruto asked. "It depends, these fiends fall off of Sin, we have to kill them quickly or else Sin comes back for them." Lulu explained. Naruto nodded and they continued walking to the temple. "So Naruto were there any fiends in Zanarkand?" Wakka asked. "Well there were a few but it was a big deal when one showed up though. Is something on your mind Wakka?" "Well if Sin was there like you said, and your still here than Sin may just carry people through time instead of just killing them, and then they pop back"

This seemed to set Lulu off though. "Amazing, simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose Shore! And he won't just pop back. And one more thing, no can replace Chappu, Sir Jecht, or Lord Braska either. It's pointless and sad to think about it." The rest of the group walked off as Wakka just sat down. "I-I never could be what Chappu was..." Wakka said and paused for a minute. "Oh well, stuff happens. Best not to worry." he said mostly to himself and jogged up.

_Something must've happened a long time ago between Wakka, Lulu, and Chappu. But it's not really any of my business so it's best not to go there._

Naruto and Wakka catch up to the group as they now walked towards the temple. Then three arrogant looking men wearing what Naruto could tell was Blitzball players. "Damn, smug-ass Luca Goers." Wakka muttered to Naruto who muttered back. "Peh I'll show these guys their place just watch." Wakka shrugged and asked the red head leader "You praying for victory too Bickson?" He asked grudgingly not really wanting to talk to them. "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" Bickson said smugly. "Really then why are you here?" Wakka asked. The blond one talked "We were praying for some competition this year."

"Yeah not much competition for a team that actually can use a stadium for practice while the other teams have to practice without one." Naruto responded. "And you are?" Bickson asked smugly. "Naruto, the guy that's gonna beat the everlasting shit out of you in this year's tournament, and take home the Cup for a team more deserving than a bunch of arrogant assholes who don't know how lucky they are to be living in a place with their own stadium." 'Though I shouldn't really talk, but at least I'm a good sport about it.' he stated and thought to himself. "Oh is that suppost to be a threat?" Bickson taunted. Naruto walked up closer and unleased a tiny bit of KI (Killer Intent) on the team. "Oh no it's not a threat. It's a promise. And I always keep them." Naruto growled out. But then stopped the KI and walked away happily like nothing happened and said "Oh yeah, be sure to enjoy your no-loss streak while you can, cause come tournament time the Aurochs will leave the Goers with no points at all."

The rest followed leaving the Goers seething at what Naruto said. Wakka and Naruto were laughing at the Goers faces. "You sure showed them Naruto ya?" Naruto shrugged after getting his laughter under control "Someone's gotta show up those arrogant jackasses, and this gives me, and Kira if she's going to play more incentive to kick ass at the tournament right Kira?" Kira nodded with an evil smirk. "Of course I'm joining Naruto, no way in hell I would miss knocking down those Goers down a few hundred pegs."

They entered the temple only to figure out that someone is already in there so they just wait while Naruto saw Wakka praying to a statue saying "Lord Ohalland guide us to teach those Goers the true meaning of blitzball." Naruto decided to pray too since it seemed like a good thing to do since Ohalland was a blitzer.

After they were done praying a woman walks out with a large man next to him. "A summoner are you?" she asked Yuna. "Yes my name is Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." "Dona." the woman now known as Dona stated her name.

"So your High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up too. My, my, my. And all these people are your guardians? As I recall Lord Braska only had two guardians. Quality over quantity my dear, whatever were you thinking?" she said as she got a look at Naruto. "But at least you have some taste I see." which made Naruto blush a little but luckily no one saw it as he was still praying. And making Lulu, Kira, and Yuna glare at her although Yuna glared less noticeably.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course I won't question your ways either Lady Dona." Naruto and everyone else smiled and Kimahri's mouth twitched upwards again. "Do what you want, Barthello we're leaving."

And they left thankfully for Naruto who sighed in relief.

_A guardian is something someone can rely on. Yep definitely sounds like Konoha shinobi or at least the loyal ones. Did Yuna feel that way about me._ Naruto saw Yuna smiling at him. _She has a cute smile though._

They began the cloister of trials and with a few placing of fire like spheres and some pedastal movement they found a destruction sphere leading to a chest that had a Red Armlet for Kimahri who puts it on. And soon they made it out.

Yuna walked into the Chamber of the Fayth and Naruto just closed his eyes uncharacteristically quiet who was actually listening to the singing there which was like a woman singing (Sorry but Ifrit is female here mostly for some female aeon pairings ;D yep femIfrit is one of them) which kind of worried Kira who asked "Something wrong Naurto?" Naruto shook his head. "Nah, nothings wrong, but I'm curious about what the fayth are." "The fayth are people of gave their lives battling Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies. And now they live forever trapped in statues, but when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again."

After the explaination Yuna came out stumbling a bit but everyone else got to her while Naruto was lost in thought.

_The real reason why I was so quiet was the song we heard in the temple. I knew that song from my rebirthed childhood in Zanarkand. That definantly means Spira and Zanarkand were connected now...but how did I exactly end up here then? Maybe what Wakka said ealrier about the 1000 years thing...And I also felt homesick...this song reminded me of both Zanarkand and Konoha...to be honest I really wanted to go back to Konoha but I just couldn't say it since I had a duty, here now. And I'm not one to give up on this sort of thing.  
_

The group walked out as Naruto was still quiet.

_While I was thinking about Konoha, I was starting to miss it more and more, I thought I put it behind me, but its still there._

Naruto was falling behind but the only one who really noticed was Kira and Yuna. They both walked towards him and Yuna asked "Are...are you okay?" "I...I don't know..." Naruto answered. "Naruto...you miss Konoha don't you?" Kira rather stated than asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah." The two became concerned as Yuna asked "What do you feel like doing now?" "To scream real loud..." Naruto said trailing off deciding to give that a try.

He actually did startling everyone around him. "Hehe, sorry bout that." 'I actually feel a bit better now.' So after Naruto's little out burst the group walked into the forest. After taking care of some fiends on the way back. They made it back to Kilika port. "Off to Luca at last! The matches start once we get there so rest up on the way there ya?" Wakka told Naruto and Kira who were pretty tired.

Everyone including the Goers, and Kilika Beasts got on and the boat sailed off to Luca.

* * *

Seemed like a good place to stop. Yep so I decided that Naruto is gonna have two or maybe more female Aeons added to the harem. Of course one of them is FemaleIfrit ;D don't be mad about that XD. The other one won't be revealed until later. So I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Maesters, Machina, Lineage, and Blitz

Hey everyone, I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. Time for a Fanfic shoutout! The story I want you all to read or at least check out is Kagami Kyohara's FFX/Naruto Challenger story called Always Dreaming. It should be pretty interesting by the way how Kagami writes it so go check it out and see how Kagami's story will turn out.

Reviews I couldn't pm:Hades252 2:No harm done :D Of course I can't leave everyone else hanging.

Anyways thanks for your guy's support so far I really didn't think so many people would like it so far, but without further ado enjoy!

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep so Kira walked out. He met a strange man named O'aka XXIII and Naruto gave him 4000 Gil seeing there's no harm in helping a traveling Merchant. Plus it could be helpful so he didn't see any disadvantages here. "I'll make it up to ye that I will! When the business begins openin' I'll be sure to give you a discount!"

Naruto nodded at O'aka and he walked upstairs onto the deck. Naruto was amazed at the view wishing that Kira was awake to see this. The stars were shining beautifully as they reflected upon the water. He walked around the deck and saw the Goers around Yuna. "Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked faking the cheerfulness around the Goers. "You again? Haven't you bugged us enough back in Kilika you idiot?" Bickson said with disgust. Naruto frowned and was about to say something back but instead Yuna said something "Don't call Naruto that!" Which Bickson just shrgged "But he is one. The moron thinks he can win the cup just because he joined the Aurochs."

Naruto again was about to say something but Yuna said something instead being more uncharacteristically angry. "Naruto joined the Aurochs so he could help out a true Blitzball team win the cup and not have a bunch of assholes tell him other wise." she yelled out surprising Naruto and the rest. "Right whatever your Ladyship says." Bickson said and the Goers walked away. Naruto walked to Yuna who was embarrassed by her outburst. "You alright? I never expected you to get mad like that." Naruto said. "They were being really rude to you, and I really do believe you can help the Aurochs!" Yuna responded. "Well don't worry about things like that again okay? Although it was cute at how angry you were." Naruto teased making Yuna blush again.

Naruto walked away and heard Wakka and Lulu on top of the deck, thanks to his advanced hearing which they were talking about him.

"So Naruto seems to have an impact on Yuna ya?" "He does make this trip more interesting." Lulu said. "Do I sense I crush here?" Wakka teased which made Lulu glare at him. "I was kidding sheesh! But you do seem more happier since he was around after he saved you ya?" Lulu said nothing. Wakka decides to change the subject. "What do you think about his whole rebirth thing?" "Naruto doesn't seem to like one to lie." "That's true, he does have the look of an orphan though, mostly from having no parents like me and Chappu. But he didn't seem to have any one ya? At least I had Chappu, and I'm not sure what his life was like but it seems personal and if he wants to tell us he can ya?" Wakka said being surprisingly right. "Your right for once." to which Wakka just cleared his throat.

"I wish I could know my parents though." "I-I still remember mine a little...I was five then." "Dammit!" Wakka cursed punching the ground. "Sin just keeps taking everything away from us!" Wakka said ending the conversation.

Naruto walked towards the front of the deck and sees a blitzball. Naruto closed his eyes remembering when his dad showed him the Jecht Shot.

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto was seen practicing his dads famous move he managed to kick the ball of the deck but it bumped his head knocking him down. "Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his head. That's when Jecht decided to show himself while chuckling "Trying to follow in my footsteps huh?" he asked. Naruto nodded excitedly "Yeah! Although I have some trouble with the next part though. Could you show me dad?" he asked. Jecht walked in front of the blitzball and patted Naruto's head. "I usually charge for lessons you know." he joked making Naruto pout. "But for my little blitzer I could make an exception. That shot is done...like this!" Jecht kicked the ball then kicked it upwards, then jumped and headbutted it, then punched it making the ball fly up, then finishing it by Jecht jumping up spinning really fast and then kicking the ball making it jet away.

_Flashback end._

_

* * *

_Naruto smiled at the memory_. '_I wonder if I can do it, now that I'm in my top condition again?' So with confidence he did the same thing his father did in the flashback unknowingly catching attention from the Aurochs, Wakka, and Yuna. Naruto jumped up and spun around and he managed to kick the ball making the ball curve upwards.

Naruto started chuckling. "Too bad he couldn't see that. He'd probably shit himself." Then felt something behind him and saw Wakka and three of the Aurochs. "Woah!" Naruto shouted. "What's that called?" Wakka asked in amazement. Naruto shrugged "Called the Jecht Shot since the old man did invent it, anyone can do it if they try though." "Can you show us one more time?" Wakka asked giving Naruto another blitzball. Naruto grabbed the blitzball with a wide grin and placed it down. Naruto was ready until he looked back again and saw Yuna wave at him. Naruto gave Yuna a thumbs up before he performed it again.

Naruto landed as Wakka said "I knew you were something special! That outta knock those Goers for a loop ya?" Naruto walked to Yuna who asked "You know the Jecht Shot?" to which Naruto nodded. "Yeah, always wanted to do it to surprise the old fart since he always called it the..." he answered but Yuna finished for him. "The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III right?" Naruto snorted at the name of it. "Yeah, it gives him a giant ego boost, but how did you know that?" "Sir Jecht showed me when I was a child." Naruto nodded. "There was no Mark I or II, he said that would just hook the crowd...and it did. I found it hilarious...You think he's still alive?" he asked.

"I'm not sure...he was with my father." "So he famous here too?" "Yes so maybe someone can tell you what happened to him. And what would you do if you found him?" Yuna asked curiously. "Hmmm well..." Naruto said stroking his chin..."I thought he died ten years ago, and so did Mom and everyone else...I'd probably give him a right hook." he finished as he punched the air. "Not that it was his fault probably but still...he put mom and me through a lot and him being famous...well you should know Yuna, your father's famous too. It's hard to follow in famous footsteps right?" he asked. Yuna nodded. "It is difficult to follow in his footsteps yes, but having looking up to him surpasses all that."

Naruto got smacked with a blitzball courtesy of Wakka. "Do the move again!" "Yeah, yeah, sheesh you sound like a whiny kid Wakka." which made Yuna giggle.

_I couldn't wait for the game in Luca to happen now. But I couldn't help but feel two things in the coming future...One that something bad may happen...and two Kira may try something that's gonna be the end of me...and this feeling was always right...But please let the first one be more true than the second..._

Naruto walked back into the bedroom and saw Kira sleeping with a mischievous look. 'Please don't tell me she's planning something that may involve this whole harem thing...I don't think I can take this...' he whined in his mind which luckily Kira didn't hear as she was too busy in her own thoughts. 'Time to get Lulu more interested in Naruto...' she thought mischievously. He managed to lay down with Kira on top of him and muttered jokingly unknown to Kira. "If your planning something sneaky and I find out, no back rubs Kira.." which almost made Kira whine, but she had to take risks. Naruto's smile was now mischievous as he always had one up on her but he didn't really mean it...but she doesn't need to know that, and he just likes how needy she acts when she wants his infamous back rub...it's too cute. But now both fell asleep for the tournament to come.

Naruto woke up without a weight on top of him. He heard a familiar noise outside so he quickly got dressed and ran to the deck. Naruto grabbed the rope to keep his balance as he got a great view of Luca. There were plenty of buildings, but the main thing that caught his attention is the blitzball stadium. 'It's not Zanarkand, but it's still a great view.' Naruto jumped off from where he was and nodded to Wakka who had a huge grin on his face.

The teams walked out as they were introduced by the two announcers Bobba and Jimma. "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2. All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them, a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Right Jimma?" Booba announced and asked his co-host. "Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

"Exciting, isn't it folks? Our next team off the ramp is...Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility. I've never seen a team this bad!" Bobba would've continued until Naruto shouted "Oh shut the hell up already!"

"Okay...let's move on with the next team Bobba." "Right Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is...Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!" Naruto had to keep his temper in check at the way they introduced a team that only became so good because they had a stadium to play with, and their assholes about it. "It's like this every year ya? Don't let it bother you." That almost calmed Naruto down but Kira said "Come Naruto I'm sure they want you to lose your temper, and beside we can save it for the blitzball match." Naruto sighed and leaned into his mate's embrace feeling his temper vanish.

Then three unnamed people walked by "Maester Mika is here!" the first man exclaimed. "Already?" the woman asked. "The number 3 dock!" the second man stated and they ran there.

"Maester Mika?" Naruto asked. "Maester Mika is the leader of all peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester." Lulu explained. "Shouldn't he be too old for this shit like a certain old man I used to know?" he whispered snickering to Kira who was trying not to laugh either. Naruto felt a blitzball hit him "Hey watch your mouth now." Wakka warned him picking up the blitzball. "Let's go see him!" Yuna said excited.

They head to dock 3 and the group somehow managed to get a spot. As the band starting playing a strange looking man with a weird hairstyle with blue hair and blue robes came walked off the boat. "Is that Maester Seymour?" a man asked. Naruto managed to get a good look at him and for a minute a pale white creepy looking man took his place. 'What the...' Naruto shook his head and the image of the man was gone and it was Seymour again. This guy reminds me of Orochimaru... Something bad is going to happen soon.' Naruto thought frowning as the man turned around and did the prayer as did everyone else.

A old man of an unknown age walked out wearing robes. 'There's no way this guy hasn't died of old age...' Naruto thought having a certain feeling he had around Auron before when he looked the old man. "People of Spira. I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...The son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. He was already ordained a maester of Yevon."

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to recieve the title of Maester." and he did the rest of his speech while Naruto wasn't buying a thing. Naruto wasn't praying as everyone else was. "You too bow your head!" Wakka scolded. Naruto was about to say something back but then the maesters were now leaving, but not before Seymour got a good luck at Yuna, which definitely put Seymour on his 'shit list.' "All right last meeting before the match. Hustle!"

Naruto walked into the Auroch's locker room while Kira was beginning her corruption with Lulu. The Aurochs groaned in disappointment when they thought their captain was here. "Where's Wakka?" "At the match-up draws." Datto answered. "We had to play the Goers first last year, and the year before that too!" Letty explained. "Well we would've lost to anyone anyways.." Keepa said. Wakka entered making the Aurochs jumped "Cap'n Wakka!" Datto shouted. "We're playing the Al Bhed Pysches in the first match. We win and we're in the finals! That's right we got seeded! Two wins, and we're the champions! Let's go over the basics again boys!"

After that boring but somewhat helpful review of the basics if you couldn't tell by Naruto's yawning. Yuna, Kira, and Lulu came into the locker room. Naruto had a quick look at Kira who had a smirk on her face while Lulu was...thinking? But then had his attention to Yuna who said "Naruto someone said they found Sir Auron in a cafe!" Naruto jumped up "Au-Auron? As in red coat, one arm out, sunglasses, Auron?" Naruto questioned which Yuna nodded. "Let's go see him!" "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. The game starts real soon! C-Come back quick ya?" Wakka panicked. Naruto shook his head "C'mon you guys may only really need me for the Goers you can handle the other team." Naruto said honestly.

With that in mind Naruto left the locker room and was about to leave the hallway when he heard Al Bhed "A lady summoner!" "We must report." Naruto walked away though pretending not to understand. 'What do the Al Bhed want with Yuna? Better have a Shadow Clone Track them.' Which he did and had it hiding under a stealth illusion.

Naruto and Yuna met up after her being interviewed by a sphere crew. And they both were near the cafe were they heard Auron was. "I hope we don't get seperated..." Yuna said worried that it might happen. Naruto smiled and pulled out a Hirashin kunai and gave it to Yuna. "What's this?" She asked. "If we ever do get seriously seperated and put into a situation you can't handle, just throw that on the ground and I'll be right there, I promise." Naruto said with a true smile making Yuna turning away from Naruto so he couldn't see her blush.

They walked into the cafe and Yuna asked around. Kimahri got into a little fight with some Ronso 'friends' Biran and Yenke. But as Kimahri punched Yenke the game started. (Yeah I normally did write this in greater detail but it got erased when my computer turned off so I just sum up what happened.) The game started with the Al Bhed Psyches against the Besaid Aurochs and when Wakka and the captain of the other team jumped up and grabbed the ball Naruto got information from his shadow clone making his eyes widen and he turned to Kimahri. "Yuna's gone! Deal with this jackass some other time Kimahri!" Kimahri nodded but before he left gave Biran a quick punch and with that they both left the cafe.

Lulu and Kira ran up to the two. "Where in Spira have you been?" Lulu almost shouted. Naruto looked at Kira with a questioning look and Kira huffed and said "The Al Bhed Psyches kidnapped Yuna and wants the Aurochs to lose in exchange for Yuna." As she finished Naruto growled "Over my dead body that's gonna happen! We came this far to win and I promised I would help the Aurochs bring the cup home to Spira. So let's go get her! Where are they now?" "Dock 4" Lulu answered.

The group ran pulling out their weapons as they expected to get into a fight along the way. Which was true as two strange machines appeared. "What are they!" Naruto shouted. "Ancient machina salvaged by the Al Bhed. Lighting is effective against it." Lulu explained as she casted Thunder on the first one, as Naruto shot a lightning ball at the other.

They made it through the group of machina as they finished off the last ones. They looked up at the sphere screen to see how the Aurochs were doing. The score was tied as the Auroch's were giving some excellent defense. Wakka caught the ball and was about to move ahead but was stopped by a trio of Al Bhed's he dodged the first one but the other two rammed him hard knocking Wakka out but no foul.

"Still in there!" Naruto said. "Looks like he has more fight then I thought." Kira added. "But it won't last long Wakka's always like that." Lulu said making Naruto shake his head. "Have more faith in him Lu, but now isn't the time, let's go the boat is leaving!"

The party ran towards the boat as it was taking off. Naruto noticed Lulu was slower than the rest so he picked her up bridal style making her gasp in surprise. They all jumped to the boat and landed. Naruto put Lulu down and she hit him with a quick thunder spell. "Ow! You wouldn't have made it if I didn't pick you up!" Naruto said twitching from the strike. "I know but you still should have warned me first!" she replied.

Naruto got back up and thought 'Luckily she didn't notice I was touching her ass by accident...best accident ever. Damn it I'm sounding like Ero-Senin now!'

But before he could continue his inner rambling a machina that rose from the belly of the ship! So now the real fight started.

Naruto looked to the left and saw a crane. "Let's use this!" Naruto tried to use it but the machine didn't respond. "C'mon move!" he shouted at it. "It's probably out of power." Kira stated. Lulu had an idea and used Thunder on the machine. It shook a bit but still didn't respond. Kimahri and Kira attacked the machine and Lulu casted another Thunder on the machine which still didn't respond.. The machine then fired brown balls at the group damaging them. Kimahri attacked again and Lulu casted Thunder on the crane one more time and it shook showing it was ready to be used. Naruto activated the crane and it grabbed the Blitz Machine and ripped off the top part of it and dumped it in the water.

Naruto and Kira looked at each other and nodded and finished it with **Menacing Cut**. The machina shook and then exploded. They the door to the ship opened and out came Yuna and a Al Bhed guard with a yellow gas mask looking beaten to hell. "It looks like you hurt them." Lulu stated as she walked to Yuna. "A little." she stated nonchalantly. "A little! Hell hath no fury..." Naruto muttered but was only heard by Kira who gave him a warning glare almost making Naruto jump off the boat to escape from 'the wrath.'

But Naruto took a good look at the boat "Hey Kira this looks like the Al Bhed ship that Rikku was on." Naruto said to Kira as she took a good look and gasped in surprise. "It does look like it..." "What happened?" Yuna asked. "When me and Kira first appeared here we were at these ruins and it seemed like we were trapped there until a group of Al Bhed let us on their boat, even gave us food. In return we helped finding some kind of machina with Rikku. But Sin came near us so I can't say what happened to their ship." Naruto explained. "Was their anyone called Cid on the boat?" Naruto closed his eyes "No, but why?" "He's my uncle, but I've never met him." Naruto nodded and then opened his eyes which widened "Wait, so your part Al Bhed!" Naruto half asked half shouted. "Yes, but only on my mother's side. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed him."

"Wow, kind of ironic." Naruto stated. "But don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage! He never had much love for the Al Bhed." Lulu warned. Naruto nodded "Got it, but he's gonna find out sometime though...wait Wakka...oh crap the game!" Then he did a few handseal's "You may get a little dizzy after this." Naruto warned as he did the last handsign and shouted "**Multi-shunshin Jutsu!"** and they all dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

They appeared back at the docks under a sphere screen. They managed to shake of their dizziness enough to watch the rest of the game. There was thrity seconds left on the clock. Wakka used a sign showing that he meant an "All out offensive." The aurochs charged forward and so did Wakka. The other Aurochs managed to block the Al Bhed's except for one. Letty threw the ball from far away and Wakka managed to cathed it. An Al Bhed rose up and tried to attack Wakka but he flipped over him and pushed off his back and threw the ball into the opponents goal. Thanks to the momentum from pushing off the Al Bhed's back it was too fast for the goalie as it made it in giving the Aurochs a last second goal. Wakka was now floating exhausted from his adrenaline.

"Yeah they did it!" Naruto shouted with joy. "Their in the finals now!" Yuna also cheered. "Not the most graceful win. Chappu would still be standing." Naruto rolled his eyes 'I know he must've been important to her, but still Wakka deserves more credit. And come on must his stamina probably be like mine too?' he thought.

They walked into the Auroch's locker room and saw the Auroch's lying down exahusted. "You guys did great!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Letty nodded holding his right arm. "Thanks brudda! I don't think I can make it next match that last past really took a toll on my arm." Naruto looked at Kira who kissed his cheek with a smirk. "Looks like the great Kira will join too! I happen to have a great arm when I practiced with Naruto!" Kira said striking a pose. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled at her antics "Yeah my injured stomach from back then could back that up." he said making Kira pout.

Naruto walked to Wakka and whispered "You gave it your all man, I'm sure your bro would be proud of you." making Wakka smile and he sat up feeling a bit better. "Thanks, me and Letty will sit out while you and Kira go kick the next team's ass! Though it might be the Goers sadly since the Beasts may not be focused this year due to them worring about the whole Sin thing ya?"

Naruto looked at the sphere screen and saw Kukulan get brutally tackled by Bickson and his two butt buddies making Naruto growl at that. "Oh they'll pay for that tenfold..." "Someone you know Naruto?" Kira asked. "I saved her sister back in Kilika. She seemed like a nice woman, she doesn't deserve that. Hold on I'll be back soon." he said then ran out the locker room. Naruto looked for the Infirmary and saw Kukulan lying there. She saw Naruto and smiled softly "Hi Naruto...you saw what happened didn't you?" she said a bit weakly still hurting from the game. Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, but are you alright though? I got a few potions I could..." he said as he sat down near her as she put a finger to his mouth. "Thanks Naruto, but I'll be fine after a good rest. Just do me one favor and kick their asses!" she said and kissed his lips which Naruto did back. But it didn't last to long as it was a quick kiss. Then she winked at him "And I might give you a nice thank you reward later." she said giggling at his look. "I..I...okay..." he said stupidly. Then he shook it off "Alright Kukulan I will! That's a promise! And I sure as hell won't break it! Get well soon!" he said running out as the game was about to start.

Naruto made it back to the locker room with ten minutes to spare. He decided to give the Aurochs a morale boost. "Alright team since I'm taking Wakka's place as Captain so listen up!" he said seriously making the Aurochs look at him as the other guardians looked at him listening at what he'll say. "Remember our goal here is victory! You guys showed those Al Bhed, and now it's time for you to double...no triple your efforts against the Goers! Show them absolutely no mercy! They sure as hell didn't for a team that didn't deserve it so why should we?" he asked rhetorically as the Aurochs all shouted "Yeah!" getting pumped up. "These high and mighty so called 'blitz players' have had the trophy for too long! They have no idea what the true meaning of blitz is! And let's also give the audience one hell of a game! Not just for us, but for the fans! For Besaid! For Kilika. For everyone worthy blitzer that deserves it! And like I said we will leave the Goers with nothing at all! So can I count on you to destroy these damned Goers?" he said as he stuck his hand out. Kira put her hand on Naruto's first and said "Your damn right!" she shouted. Then one by one Keepa, Botta, Datto, and Jassu put their hands on too and shouted 'Yes Cap'n Naruto!' Naruto smiled and shouted. "Then let's go out there and kick some asses!" Just as the game was ready to start the Aurochs shouted 'Yes Cap'n!' and then they walked inside the door entering the stadium.

Wakka chuckled at what happen "He sure knows how to boost people up ya? Yuna there's some seats I managed to reserve for you guys so you can watch the match live to cheer them on." Yuna nodded and Kimahri and Yuna walked out to the stadium. Wakka looked towards Lulu who now showed worry in her eyes. "Hey don't worry sis, I'll be fine." he assured calling her 'sis' for the first time in a while. "You did worry me, though when I saw you floating there on the sphere." Wakka scratching the back of his head. "You weren't supposed to see that." and then he was about to collapse but Lulu caught him holding him like a sister would for her brother. "You really gave it your all didn't you?" she asked.

A certain badass we all know and praise was walking up the stairs to the stadium as the announcers were talking. "Who could have imagined. The Goers vs the Aurochs in the finals!" "This looks like history in the making Bobba." As he stopped at the top of the stairs leaning against wall watching the game. "Looks like his new story will be told everywhere." he said.

The teams swam to the middle of the sphere into their respective places. Naruto in the middle and Kira were Letty would've been and the rest in their places with Keepa at the goal. Naruto gave a firece glare at Bickson but then stopped as he motioned his team to stop and turn around. They did but also Kira yawned and mouthed 'Boring.' and swam to her place last. But when Naruto swam back he turned around also mouthing 'I will hurt you.' making Bickson seethe as he was about to taunt them.

Naruto and Bickson crouched ready to grab the ball when it launches. The Blitzball emerged and shot straight up starting the game.

* * *

Hooray for Luca and its longness giving me a good 5000 words to type, with added cliffhanger! :D. That's pretty damn good if you ask me. Also yep I'm adding Kukulan to the harem ;D. Why? Cause I can. Lulu is starting to be corrupt by Kira but still is holding out...for now. But it'll build up soon. Again go read Always Dreaming and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Game, Guardian, and Revelations

Hey everyone! Time for the big blitzball game! I will have another thing uploaded today depending on the response for it but for more info on that it's gonna be at the ending AN. I'm gonna try to make up for making everyone wait that and the blitzball part won't be as epic but I'm sure the fight scene will be! Not gonna do review's I'm couldn't PM since I want to get this done. And no story plug either so just enjoy the chapter! Again I'm sorry this took awhile.

* * *

The blitzball shot up and Naruto and Bickson both jumped at it. Naruto was faster though as he swiped it away. Kira and Datto both shot forward making themselves open in case Naruto needs to pass the ball over. Naruto swam ahead and dodged Abus and Graav flawlessly and passed the ball to Kira with added charka into his throw so it would reach her. She smirked and instead of catching the ball she spun and kicked the ball right towards the goal. The goalie didn't stand a chance as he tried to catch it but failed giving the Aurochs a 1-0 lead.

The crowd was stunned by the played and started cheering for the Aurochs. The Aurochs heard the crowd and they got even more pumped. Naruto smirked and when the Goers got the ball Naruto motioned Kira and Datto to charge. But sadly the ball was tossed to Graav who was almost to the goal but Botta, and Jassu tackled Graav at the same time which knocked the ball out of his hands. Jassu grabbed the ball and tossed with all his might to Datto who was closet and Datto managed to catch it. Naruto and Datto swam forward and he threw the ball to Naruto. Naruto caught the ball and used his signature move back in Zanarkand the Sphere Shot and he kicked the ball right into the goal giving the Aurochs a 2-0 lead.

Sadly 5 minutes have passed already and the players had to go back to the locker room. Naruto smiled at everyone and said "Jassu, Botta great work with that tackle that poor bastard didn't see that one coming. Keepa great work stopping that one ball from getting in. Datto don't be afraid to try for a volley when the ball gets passed to you its all about teamwork and I can't always have the ball cause I'll feel like a hypocrite. Kira...I have no idea why you tackled the women on the Goers team without mercy but I'm not gonna bother asking why." he finished making Kira lightly blush in embaressment since they were eying 'HER' Naruto and while she was willing to share she sure as hell didn't approve of their looks.

Naruto smiled and said "Now lets give Spira one hell of a finale. Everyone use your last resort tricks since we might as well." he said and everyone cheered wanting each wanting to show off their special moves they've been training on.

The ball launched into the air and of course Naruto grabbed it and him and Datto swam forward and Naruto passed to Datto as he Volly Shot it in giving a 3-0 lead. When the Goers got the ball and whole Aurochs charged at them. Jassu and Botta did their team tackle again except this time it actually knocked out Abus and Graav but it was in all fair play. Kira passed the ball to Naruto who let himself be surrounded by 2 nameless goers plus Bickson. Naruto smirked and shot the ball bouncing it off of the 1st nameless goer, then he punched the ball and it bounced off the second, and then he threw in his Sphere Shot and it greatly bounced off of Bickson leaving Naruto free to swim up spin around to add power into his kick and he sent the ball soaring into the goal just as the 5 minutes were up ending the game and destroying the Goers with a 5-0 lead.

The crowd went insane with cheers for the amazing victory cause to be honest even they thought the Goers were getting a bit arrogant. Auron smirked at the display and disappeared as if he felt something else was about to happen.

After the stadium was clearing out Wakka was just laying around smiling at the fact the Aurochs finally won the cup. He stopped swimming on his back to find Naruto looking at him giving Wakka a thumbs up. Wakka nodded but the peace was broken because they heard the crowd screaming and soon water fiends invading the blitz sphere surrounding Naruto and Wakka. 'Sahagin Chiefs? How the hell did they get in here ya?' Wakka said to Naruto who was currently talking via mind link. "I don't know why but I think its time for a little blitz encore." Naruto said casting Haste on Wakka so he could have enough speed for this. Wakka nodded and threw the ball up as Naruto made shadow clones of Wakka's weapon soon the disappeared and reappeared kicking every single blitz ball at the Sahagins which exploded with each hit and eventually the place was cleared out.

Naruto and Wakka quickly made it to the stadium and they found Auron who just finished off a dragon-like creature with his katana out.

"Auron!" "Sir Auron!" Naruto and Wakka said at nearly the same time making them look at each other. "You know him?" Naruto asked Wakka who nodded "Yep best guardian there ever was." but the conversation was cut short as the 3 were surrounded by 3 Garudas. They each settled in their battle position as Auron went first. He jumped into the air and yelled "**Dragon Fang!**" and it hit the 3 Garuda's also making them delay their attacks for a bit. Wakka started spinning his ball on his finger and managed to have lightning on the ball and when he kicked it towards the middle all 3 got affected by the shock ball. Naruto then spun his Brotherhood sword around and shouted "**One Million Slashes!**" and disappeared and a yellow flash not only did it kill the 3 Garudas it killed many other fiends to that were about to attack civillians and about a million slashes later Naruto reappeared next to Wakka and Auron. "Woah!" Wakka said speechless. Naruto chuckled at his reaction but then got serious again "Wakka try to find the others while me and Auron take care of things here...fiends seem to keep appearing." he said as Wakka nodded and he ran off to find the others. Naruto and Auron both stopped a Garuda from taking a group of civillian's lives and Naruto smirked at Auron "Think you can keep up old man?" "Hm, I'm more then sure kid." Auron said back with a barely seen smirk of his own.

_Kira and the other's point of view when the stadium was attacked by fiends._

"What's happening?" Lulu asked as she just killed many fiends with her 4 elemental magics. Yuna was casting Cure on people who were hurt "Fiends were never able to invade Luca, how can this be happening?" she said as Kimahri was using Seed Cannon on many fiends killing them. Kira was throwing Kitsune Fireballs at every fiend in her sight each making their hit. "I don't know but we need to regroup with Naruto and Wakka." Kira said while slashing a Dingo that tried to jump at her.

Soon everyone stopped fighting as a summon appeared being dragged up by a chain. The creature was tied up in chains and had blood coming from its eye. Naruto turned around and his eyes widened as the creature effortlessly killed all the fiends by using some kind of attack with its eye. His eyes slightly narrowed at Seymour 'Somehow I feel that he's behind this somehow...better watch out when he's around...but for now we're safe' he thought putting his sword away.

Later Naruto was with the Aurochs and Wakka who was holding the champion cup "You're, really leavin' Capn'?" Datto asked. Wakka nodded "Yuna needs me with her now, I promised myself I would take this guardian job seriously now ya?" When he saw the Auroch's downtrodden look he continued "C'mon look sharp! The season just started and I'm counting on you guys to keep this victory streak goin' now that we started the season with the biggest victory ever ya?" he said in 'coach mode' for the possibly last time and handed them the cup. "We all earned that victory and you guys will keep earning those victories, do I make myself clear?" Datto took the trophy and then all the Aurochs gave a determined look and responded with "Cap'n!" Naruto smiled at the scene and walked away since he needs answers from a certain someone...

Wakka was with Yuna, Lulu, Kimahri, and Kira. "Are you sure?" Yuna asked Wakka who nodded. "Never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, had some promises to keep ya? From now on, I'll be your full-time guardian." Wakka said with a wide grin. Yuna giggled then said "Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. It's great to have you back." "Yeah it's good to be back. So any news on what happened?" Wakka asked. Lulu shook her head "Not really. No one knew where the fiends came from. Thanks to Naruto and Maester Seymour's aeon Luca and Maester Mika is safe. That's about it."

Wakka nodded "Now I'm really glad Naruto's with us ya?" he said then turned to Kira. "Were is he anyways?" And Kira just shrugged "Said he had to get some answers from Auron."

Back at the docks Naruto was trying to get said answers which were basically 'Why were you talking to Sin at Zanarkand?' and 'How do you know about me holding back.' to which Auron responded by laughing. Which made Naruto growl more "You know Jecht right?" "That's correct." "And Yuna's father?" "That is also correct." "And you apparently knew I was holding back my powers back in Zanarkand?" "Your very perceptive." Naruto just shook his head "Look, there's no way you could know all that, that's impossible!" "Nothing impossible about it...As for how I know about your past life, I will only say I've met someone who told me about your life. And as for me talking to Sin...well it's best I tell you now." Auron answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Tell me what?" he asked.

Auron looked at Naruto eye-to-eye although you couldn't see it, and said "It's about Jecht." catching Naruto's attention not getting an response from the Kitsune Auron continued. "Let's just say he's not human...at least in a way." he said cryptically. Naruto frowned thinking about it 'Not human...he may be a drunken idiot at times but I know he could handle himself during a fight so there's no way he'd be a fiend...wait he fought Sin so...' he though his eyes widening at the revelation. Auron nodded seeing he got it. "That's right. Sin is Jecht."

"But...but...how can that happen..." Naruto said trembling at the thought of someone he was raised by becoming a creature hellbent on destroying everything in sight. "I can't tell you everything but you'll find out in due time." Auron answered. Which made Naruto yell. "Why can't you tell me! Shouldn't I have a right to know! If you really know about my life you should know I hate being kept in the dark about things that involve whom I considered family!" Naruto ranted but was stopped as Auron said "I know...And so does Jecht." Surprising Naruto once more. "H-he knows about...?" "Yes I had to tell him at the end, and you want to know what he said?" He asked making Naruto nod. "He said 'Ha! Least I know who might be able to stop me...Auron take him to Spira...and could you tell him and Trish I'm sorry...'"

Naruto was silent and then he chuckled happily with a few tears from his eyes "Normally he doesn't get all 'sappy' unless he really means it. Thanks Auron...but what are you going to do now?" he asked wiping the joyful tears away. Auron started walking "I'm going to request my services to Yuna, after all I promised Braska." he answered. Naruto nodded and looked up towards the clear sky.

_For once I was the one being surprised after all stuff like this shouldn't happen...but I guess impossible has no meaning when I'm around. I was frustrated at first having some answers but more questions, but I guess I could relate with Auron. I had to do that too...but still. Would I ever make it back to Konoha...are they all dead now?...Is everyone alright? And will my lovely wives be pissed?...better not answer that last one. Though I miss everyone, I can't be wondering about that all the time, I got a job to do and I always see through it until the end!_

Naruto walked back right when Yuna accepted Auron's offer to be her guardian. "What took you Naruto?" Kira asked as she hugged Naruto. Naruto smiled and hugged her back "I had a few things on my mind, but everything's great now." he said honestly. He smiled at the rest of the group "So where to now Capn'?" he asked Wakka. Wakka chuckled at that "We're headin' through the Mi'ihen Highroad, and pass through Mushroom Rock Road to the temple of Djose for Yuna's next aeon." Wakka explained then added "Once Yuna's ready we'll head off."

Naruto nodded as Yuna asked "Naruto can I talk with you for a bit before we go?" Naruto nodded and they walked towards the railing to talk. "So what is it?" he asked. "You sound sad." Yuna said worrying about Naruto though she doesn't know why. "Yeah, I found out some eye opening stuff." "Wanna scream?" Yuna jokingly asked. "It's not really gonna help this time."

"It's...embarrassing to say but Summoner's are like Spira's ray of hope. The people truly do depend on us, and besides...I've always learned to practice smiling when I'm sad." Yuna told Naruto her secret since she's never told anyone else this but she's sure some noticed but didn't say. Naruto gave a true smile and said "It seems we have even more in common, I always do my best back in the village to keep everyone's spirits up, I was kinda like their ray of hope, even if I was sad I always smiled too." he said since he thought he might as well tell her one secret of his. Then he turned his to Yuna's "Although you shouldn't be wearing a fake smile most times when your sad, everyone wants to know what's wrong which is what I learned later on, and I'm sure your smile would look even more beautiful if it was a true smile and I promise to make happen more often." he said making Yuna blush a red that would've made Hinata's blush proud.

He chuckled at her but he really did mean it. But he stopped knowing if she turned any redder she would pull a Hinata on him. But anyways they were now ready and walked up the stairs towards the inevitable Highroad.

* * *

Sorry this one seems short and not worth the wait but I had to stop here since it seemed like a good point to stop at. Anyways as for this new story idea I was thinking of a Mother 3 and Naruto crossover, with of course NarutoxKumatora. What do you guys think of the idea? I'll have a poll up about it. And as for No More Ninja's I'll add another chapter to it this week so everyone who liked it has that to look forward too :D. And school started for me so that's a reason why I couldn't upload, but anyways please check the poll out and come next Sunday I'll have either 2 stories uploaded or 3 depending on the response of the poll. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Highroad, The Aeon, and Yuna's Test

Ok I know I said I would update Sunday, but I didn't expect to be busy that day X_X sorry about that. But heres the story and I'll have No More Ninja's up too.

But now enjoy the story!

* * *

The group made it past the stairs and Naruto inwardly groaned at the seemingly never ending road, but he shrugged it off since he needs to train with his sword more since he has been thinking of some new techniques.

Along the way the group has gotten items from others who wished the group's safe journey. The group was stopped as a stocky, armored fiend appeared. Auron easily took care of it with one blow thanks to his katana that can pierce through any armor. They also met a scholar named Maechen who basically wants to look over all of Spira's history. They were soon stopped by a two beast like fiends with two horns on their heads.

"This isn't good, two Dual Horns. They are powerful as they are fast." Auron told Naruto. Naruto looked towards the fiends and the looked to Yuna "How bout we give the new Aeon a try?" he asked her. While everyone else nodded in agreement since it would be excellent training for Yuna since if her Aeons fight it gets both Yuna and the Aeon stronger with more powerful moves for the Aeon and Yuna could soon learn more White Magic techniques.

Yuna nodded and pulled out her staff and did the new aeon call. "**Burn our foes with your eternal hellfire. Ifrit!**" She spun her staff around as a small fire fell from her staff. As the fire it the grown it expanded showing a red glyph in the middle of it. Yuna knelt down and the beast rose the platform carrying Yuna and broke it. But it caught Yuna on its shoulder and let her down and it faced her "**Greetings Summoner Yuna, I am Ifrit the fire goddess."** Ifrit spoke. Yuna was surprise "Aeons can talk?" she asked. "**Yes of course we do. I suppose you wouldn't know as Valefor doesn't talk much." **she then looked at her foes. "**But we'll talk after we defeat these fiends. By your command Lady Yuna.**" Ifrit said.

Yuna nodded and donned a face of determination for her Aeon "Ifrit attack with **Meteor Strike!" **Ifrit conjured up a giant fireball and swiped at it with her claw and it destroyed one Dual Horn. The Dual Horn tried to stab Ifrit with it dual horn attack that's known as Gore but Ifrit dodged it and swiped down on it effectively ending the fiends life.

Instead of being called away was still here "**As for why I'm here I still need to talk before I go for now but first..."** then surrounded by a bright flame it surrounded the big aeon and soon became a beautiful woman. The woman was about Kira's height and she had long beautiful red hair that look like the flames in her aeon form, her wardrobe consisted of basically a black kimono with dark red flames decorated on it. When she opened her eyes they were like an flaming orange with a black slits in the middle. She looked to the guardians "I need to speak with Summoner Yuna in private so go on ahead and she'll catch up soon." The guardians nodded and walked far enough out of hearing distance. Naruto and Kira were about to leave but Ifrit told them to stay here.

Ifrit looked at Naruto and her smile held a deviousness worthy of Kira's "So your the Sage the others have been talking about." she said as she sauntered up to Naruto. Naruto had a small sweatdrop 'What's with me and attractive powerful women? But there's no way in hell am I complaining' he thought as he asked "Others?" "Yes, though I can't say everything let's just say you have a few more admirers" she said as she winked at Naruto then said "including one I will not talking about." she said with a bit of venom at the end. Kira shook her head "Ifrit you still in that whole rivalry thing with Shiva?" Kira chidled as Ifrit pouted "But she thinks she can get in bed with Naruto fast..." "Um, Ifrit wasn't there something you were going to say?" Yuna interrupted blushing up a storm at what she was going to say.

Ifrit finished pouting and put on a serious face "Right Lady Yuna. As for what I was going to say there will be some tests you'll have to pass soon to fully connect with us Aeons excluding your first aeon of course. And if you pass we will fully connect and you will access our full power. My test will be up soon." Ifrit explained but then noticed her worried look. " But do not worry, show confidence in us and we will do everything in our power to not let you down." Ifrit finished making Yuna more confident. "Thank you Ifrit I will always believe in your powers, but not just yours all my guardians as well." Ifrit nodded "Well spoken Lady Yuna..."she paused for a second then added "Your father is very proud for what you are doing." She said making Yuna smile sadly and start to tear up a little. Ifrit smiled and said "It's time for me to go but remember I can still talk to you through a mental connection." she then turned to Naruto forced her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widened for a second but he started kissing her back matching her force making her use all her power not to moan at how he handled her. Yuna for some reason felt a little jealous. Kira pouted and said "Alright Ifrit that's enough." stopping the heated (no pun intended) make out.

They did stop but before Ifrit left who had a victorious smirk on her face and said "At least I kissed him before she did!" then left as a fire pillar surrounded her and as it went away she was gone. Naruto shook his head "How do you know her anyways Kira?" "Being the Queen of Kitsunes does have me meet interesting beings and the Aeons here were just some of the many interesting ones." Kira explained with a faint smile. Naruto kissed Kira "I will do everything I can to rebuild your clan Kira this I swear on all my powers as a sage." Naruto promised her. Kira smiled and kissed him back with a few tears from her eyes "Thank you Naruto, your more than what I deserve." she said leaning close to him as they walked back. Naruto smiled "I'm glad you think I'm great but I'm more than happy to be with you Kira and whatever women you want me to share with."

They regrouped and continued and ran into some more fiends but quickly took care of them. As they ran into a Bomb which was basically a living fireball that explodes if hit 3 times and Kimahri learned Self-Destruct from it which will allow him to cause a big firey explosion but it hurts him terribly so he'll only use it when needed.

Soon they met 3 people riding on chocobos wearing armor. It was 2 women and a man. The women who Naruto assumed was the leader spoke first. "Lady Summoner, I presume?" she asked. "Yes I am Yuna." "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." the woman now known as Lucil introuduced. The second woman spoke "And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." Elma also introduced. "There have been reports of a large fiend with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Lady Yuna if you and your guardians wish to rent them." "Thank you. We will be careful."

Lucil nodded "Good. We should get back with our rounds. Farewell." the knights left except the two women quickly took a glace at Naruto and they left. Naruto shook his head as he noticed that 'How the hell am I...I'm not even gonna question it anymore...' Naruto thought but waved off and spoke "We should take care of that fiend!" "Why?" Auron asked him. Naruto shrugged "Well I'm sure it'll do more good than harm not too, plus its the right thing to do!" Naruto explained. Auron chuckled. Which made Naruto sigh and put his hands behind his head "Now what?" "Nothing, its just Auron said that as well when stuck with a choice on who to help." Auron explained. Naruto shook his head and smiled at that.

3 bombs appeared as the party moved on. "Ugh this will be troublesome..." 'Stupid Shikamaru...' Naruto muttered 'Maybe Lulu will teach me that Blizzard move later...Mana and Chakra shouldn't be so different.' Even if he was an elemental sage didn't mean he learned every single jutsu out there like ice for example. But he shook that thought off for later. Lulu used a different move of Blizzard that instead of just being a white freezing mist was a small ice crystal that killed one of the Bombs. Naruto whistled "Wow nice work Lulu!" He said as he stopped the Bomb's tackle with his foot. "Hey Wakka think fast!" he said as he kicked the Bomb to Wakka who kicked the Bomb back to Naruto who stabbed it with the sword killing it.

The two bumped knuckles smirked but as the Bomb was about to blow them up a red orb appeared in front of Naruto and it absorbed the damage from the firey explosion. "What the..." he said then turned to Yuna "Did you...?" Yuna nodded a bit shyly "Yes...I learned NulBlaze which let's me defend everyone from a fire attack." Naruto grinned "That's awesome Yuna! You really saved my ass from being fried there..." he praised her who blushed at the praise. but then thought 'How the hell did that Bomb sneak up on me...I gotta pay more attention.'

Naruto then turned to Lulu a bit sheepishly "Uh..by the Lulu any chance you could teach me that blizzard move? Being an elemental sage doesn't really mean I know all elemental jutsus...mostly Ice ones..." he asked rubbing the back of his head. Lulu smirked and said "If only you teach me more about chakra then I'll accept." Naruto nodded "Sure Mana and Chakra are not too different so I should be able to teach you guys the reserve exercises as well which should be helpful." The group nodded accepting it and they went on their way.

Soon ran into a woman wearing green robes. "Ah...A summoner party." the woman said. "Yes...Are you a summoner as well?" The woman nodded "My name is Belgimine. What is yours?" Belgimine introuduced then asked. "I am Yuna" she said as she bowed to her. "I've heard many things about you and your are still fresh on the road? And you have Ifrit now correct?" She asked as Yuna nodded. "Good, then I'm sure you know what's next...but it must be a one-on-one match. Ifrit vs. your Valefor." Yuna nodded accepting the rules of the match. "Good...but first." Belgimine made a motion with her hands and a sphere surrounded Yuna and quickly disappeared. "Everyone has been healed...Now come..."

The field was cleared out as it was just Yuna and Belgimine facing each other. They both did a stance as the same time they both said the chants "**Blow our foes away with your wings..." "Burn our foes with your eternal hellfire..." **then they both called out their aeons name "**Valefor!/Ifrit!" **Both aeons appeared as Ifrit spoke to Yuna "**Be wary Summoner Yuna, I will not be going easy on you.**" Ifrit spoke. Yuna nodded "I understand..." she then turned to her guardians who all nodded as Naruto gave her a foxy grin and thumbs up. "Go Yuna! Kick Ifrits ass!" then added "Eh...No offense Ifrit!" he said to the fire goddess. Ifrit nodded back to him. "**Not a problem foxy." **she said in a flirty voice making Naruto blush quickly but he shook it off.

Ifrit now faced Valefor and Yuna and turned into her Aeon form. "**Now come...Valefor."** she said in a serious tone ready for combat. Valefor then spoke for the first time "**As you wish...by your command Summoner Yuna.**" Valefor spoke. Yuna nodded as Ifrit charged up a Meteor Strike..."**Sonic Wings!**" and the two attacks clashed...starting the test.

(The summoners won't be talking during a one-on-one Aeon battle but they will attack as if by command since I don't wanna type THAT much . anyways enjoy the fight! :D)

Ifrit attacked by jumping and swiping at Valefor with her claw but Valefor flew out of the way just in time and countered with a Blizzard spell. Ifrit quickly cast a NulFrost on herself so she wouldn't get hurt by her weakness but it can't be used for a while so she would have to rely on dodging till then, but for now she countered with a Meteor Strike. Valefor put her wings in front of her to block it. It did some damage but not as much as it would've if it hit normally though it did hurt her wings a bit. But Valefor shook it off and flew fast to Ifrit and clawed at her head doing some nice damage. Ifrit growled and jumped up into the air holding two fire balls and throwing them at Valefor. Valefor in her mind her eyes widened at what Ifrit was doing and soon she was engulfed by pillar of fire. Ifrit shot a fireball at it and it soon became a giant sphere of fire. And then Ifrit threw a giant piece of the ground at the sphere and it exploded.

Ifrit looked at it expecting Valefor to drop now but instead of Valefor emerging from the explosion a group of beams appeared from the explosion and it hit Ifrit dead on and exploded doing massive damage to Ifrit making it fall on the floor defeated. Valefor flew down with some noticeable damage but not much as it should've been. "**H..how did you...?** Ifrit asked as her Hellfire move took a lot out of her. Valefor stood on her talons also tired from her move. "**Don't forget Ifrit what Summoner Yuna learns we learn...I casted a NulBlaze right when I was engulfed in the pillar...though I did get hurt I managed to charge up my Energy Blast to counter you.**"

Ifrit nodded and looked at Yuna "**Congratulations Summoner Yuna, you've passed, and I can now use my second last resort move when it's needed.**" then Ifrit left ending the battle as did Valefor.

Belgimine nodded and smiled "You truly do have your father's talents although I know you'll surpass him and defeat Sin...as I wasn't able too." she ended cryptically. Everyone was slightly confused by that statement till Yuna said "Wait you mean you're..." but Belgimine didn't let her finish as she gave her a ring. "Be sure to equip it, its good against Silence." and then she walked away "Farewell Lady Yuna we will meet again..." and the mysterious summoner was gone.

* * *

There we go! Heh sorry about the lateish update. But anyways next will hopefully be No More Ninja's either later today...or tomorrow. But anyways I think I'm changing my mind about Sunday updates because of school and I'll probably be busy so I may not have too much time like I do today.

But anyways Thank you everyone for helping this story reach over 10k hits, 100 Favs and Alerts and the halfway point to 100 reviews! I hope I'll be able to keep that number up and you guys entertained.

Later!


	9. The Somewhat Calm Before The Storm

Alright time for another chapter! Sorry this took awhile, school and all that crap. So here is the next chapter and enjoy.

* * *

The group continued on their way taking down fiends along the way and eventually they made it to a rest stop. "We rest here." Auron said. But Wakka seemed to have other ideas. "But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" "Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked. "They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they...They kidnapped Yuna!" Wakka responded making Naruto shake his head. "You can't blame all Al Bheds for what a choice few have done. And besides I'm sure everyone else could rest for a bit." Naruto said making the rest aside from Wakka nod.

They got their rooms and of course Kira and Naruto shared one. Yuna went into her room as Ifrit was talking to her '**C'mon! Why won't you go for him!**' the fire goddess teased. 'I-I barely know him!' '**Yes, and you blushed when you saw his well toned ass...don't think I didn't notice you looking.'** Ifrit teased her summoner more making her blush a deep red. Ifrit decided to stop the teasing for now and cut the connection. After Yuna felt the connection close she muttered quietly with a blush "It is well toned though..." as she walked outside with some kind of sphere.

Naruto woke up as he felt a slight shudder 'Someone is talking about me...' he thought as he looked at Kira who was cuddled up on his chest. He sighed 'Why does every women I end up with always cuddle into my stomach?' He thought amused then frowned for a bit. 'Ugh man I can't sleep.' So he did what he normally did when he trapped as pleasant as it was. He switched places with a shadow clone got dressed and grabbed his sword and placed it on his back hoping for some moves he wanted to make with his weapon.

Naruto was outside and he saw a stunning sunset that he never thought was possible. "Whoa...amazing sunset!" he said amazed at the sight. He looked towards the cliff and saw Yuna there so he walked over to talk with her. "Hey." He said surprising her and she quickly managed to put the sphere away before Naruto could see. Naruto was curious about that but let it go. "Beautiful sunset." he commented. Yuna nodded "Yes I agree." she said then continued "I wish this could happen more. It being peaceful...living with a smile on my face." "Well you can once Sin is defeated right?" "But a new Sin will be born anyways..." "Well then I'll find a way to get you to keep Sin down and out permanently there has to be a reason why it keeps reviving after ten years..."

"I wish there was..." But Naruto shook his head and gave her a soft but stern glance "Hey! You can and will be able to keep Sin from reviving! Believe me I don't say anything without meaning it when I say you will be the best summoner that ever lived you just gotta train your ass off to get there. Which is why I'm as powerful as I am now even if I haven't shown much there's plenty more tricks I have up my sleeve. But I've been wondering...Why does Sin come back?" He asked.

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity. And it will not go away once we've atoned." She answered making Naruto frown. "But when will that be? I mean what the hell did people do to deserve this? Was using Machinas that bad?" Naruto questioned making Yuna think. "You know it's funny. I've never questioned that until now. Good or bad...I don't know really. There are many things I don't know." she answered after thinking about it for awhile. "No one can know everything." he said sagely then added imitating Mika pretty damn good "But such thinking is quite unbecoming of a summoner!"

They both shared a laugh. "That's not very nice, you know!" she said giggling still. Naruto chuckled "Yeah..." They were both quite enjoying the sunset. Naruto broke the silence "You really shouldn't worry too much about it though. Just do what I do and just go with it and worry about everything else once Sin is defeated. But how do you defeat such a beast anyways?" asked Naruto who noticed a flinch from the summoner when he talked about the future when and if she defeats Sin. 'I have a feeling there's more to it...'

"The Final Summoning. It's the only way to defeat Sin. We call the Final Aeon. That's the goal of the Pilgrimage. The Final Fayth is far up north...in Zanarkand." "Zanarkand huh must be ruins by now." he said.

"You are correct." Auron said deciding to talk now who is leaning on a road marker. "But you'll see for yourself once we get there. Yuna be sure to rest up soon." he finished and walked back to his room. "Will you go with us...to Zanarkand?" she asked the blond fox. He nodded "I always see things through to the end Yuna no matter what."

_I didn't see that one coming. Though then again when I'm involving crazy shit always happens...I wonder if Kira was pissed about the shadow clone replacement though...B-Best not to think about that._

Naruto shuddered and returned to his room sadly to a glaring Kira making Naruto gulp. "Here. Now." she not stated but ordered. Luckily it wasn't a beating to near-death because Naruto sniffed the air and thanks to his enhanced senses he could tell she isn't satisfied with what they did so far. So he with a relieved sigh he jumped on his mate and explored her mouth a bit making her moan in pleasure and surprise. But soon kissed him back and this continued and escalated for the night.

(_Yeah a lemon would be put here but...I'm not really comfortable writing lemons. If anyone wants to they can write one for me to put here and I'll be more than sure to credit you if you are willing to write one. If not that's fine. Anyways back to the story_)

The next morning Naruto walked out of the room with a satisfied smile on his face. He was about to walk out but bumped into someone. "Pardon me" "Pardon me." they both said though one said it in Al Bhed. Naruto raised an eyebrow "Al Bhed eh?" He asked the man who nodded. "Ah my apologies I meant to say Pardon me but it came out in Al Bhed." he explained and offered a handshake to Naruto. "I am Rin owner of this establishment and many other shops like this." Naruto took Rin's and shook it back all the while saying "Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto." It surprised Rin "You know Al Bhed?" he asked which Naruto nodded "Found a sphere that taught us the language really." Naruto explained. Which made Rin nod "Ah the translation spheres." then a woman shouted "Someone help! The chocobos!" Naruto looked at Rin and pulled out his sword "Well that's my and the others cue." But before Naruto left he was given 2 Mega Potions by Rin. "It heals everyone pretty well for a group item." Naruto nodded his thanks and ran outside.

Naruto found Lulu "Where's the fiend?" "The chocobo corral." She answered. The group ran there and they found chocobos running away from a giant fiend with 2 very long arms. It had a chocobo in hand and devoured it with barely any effort. And jumped towards the group. Needless to say the battle has begun.

Auron looked at the back "Everyone do not let it push as back or we'll be knocked off!" he informed. Lulu also noted something else "It seems weak to Fire and heavy attacks and doesn't look like it can stand if it takes too much damage." She said as she cast her Fira spell which did some good damage. Wakka used Dark Attack so the Eater won't be able to hit anyone with its large fists. Kimahri attacked with his Jump attack with enough force to send the Eater on its back. Naruto raised up his sword "Well I think its time to see if this works." He focused his Fire element into his weapon and sure enough the sword was engulfed in flames but did no damage to the sword or Naruto who was holding it. He charged the fiend and slashed the sword and shouted "**Fire style:Flame sword strike!**" The fiend screamed in pain as it was knocked back nearly to the end of the ocean.

It got up and was mad enough to knock the group back even with it being somewhat blinded. Kira growled and she punched the fiend square in the face all the while pumping some of her Youkai into the attack and it was naturally fire so it did good damage to it and knocked it back near the ocean again. Naruto whistled at that but frowned a bit at it not being knocked down. He looked to Yuna who nodded and summoned Ifrit.

"**What do you need me to do Lady Yuna?**" she asked to her summoner in her Aeon Form. "If you wouldn't mind I think we could use your new move to finish off this fiend." She said pointing to the Chocobo Eater. Ifrit growled at the fiend "**A Chocobo Eater? I will be more than happy do this Lady Yuna.**" she said while smirking since she loved showing off her most powerful move.

Soon Ifrit's flames were burning all around her and she then ran and gave the fiend a fiery uppercut and fired a Burning Meteor Strike at it and soon jumped at it and slammed it down into the ground on its back and held her arms over her head and soon a giant ball of fire was in her claws. Naruto quickly put up a barrier seal so it blocked out the knockback of the attack. She then threw it at the fiend and it didn't stand a chance as it was burned to ashes. As the attack ending Naruto released his seal and whistled at what the fire goddess did. "Damn the only person I know could do that much damage would be Kira in her Kyuubi form." he said honestly impressed at the damage it did being a user of mass destruction techniques himself. Ifrit smirked at him and was now in her beautiful human form "Glad you like handsome. A shame a certain _ice user_ doesn't think the explosive move is needed." she said with venom at the mention of her rival. But then winked at Naruto "But I guess I'll be off." and dissappeared in a burst of flame but not before walking away swaying her hips to tease the fox before leaving.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head 'She'll have to do better than that to make me flustered.' But then saw Rin and the woman who he guessed took care of the chocobos. "Thank you so much for saving the chocobos!" she said gratefully as Rin walked out. "As a token of our gratitude we'll let you ride for free if you'd like." Rin said smiling as a chocobo ran to Naruto and made a sound. Naruto raised an eyebrow and pet its beak which made the chocobo make some kind of happy sound which made him chuckle. "Sure why not? " he answered. Yuna though had to use all her willpower not to squeal because she always wanted to ride a chocobo.

The group dashed through the rest of the road thanks to their chocobos. While Naruto had a thought 'Why the hell didn't they let you rent chocobos at the beginning of the freaking road!'

But besides that thought they made it to what looked like the end of the road and were told to get off which they did. Naruto and Kira couldn't help but eavesdrop at Dona's situation making him and Kira snicker quietly. The Crusaders Luzzu and Gatta were bringing a cart that seemed to be holding some weird fiend in there. "Gatta and Luzzu reporting Sir!" Gatta reported to the unamed Crusader. "This is the last of them." Luzzu spoke. The Crusader nodded "Good to have you with us. Go on through!"

Luzzu and Gatta turned to Naruto and the group "Teach me how to blitz sometime!" he told Naruto who smirked "I'm not sure you can handle it but I'll hold you to it!" he retorted. "Wait around. Sin will be beaten in no time!" Luzzu said which made Naruto and the others confused. Naruto asked the Unamed Crusader for details. "I apologize for the inconvenience but Operation Mi'hen is about to begin." "What's the operation?" Naruto asked. "We're bringing sinspawn from all over Spira. Sinspawn draws Sin in, right? We're gonna lure it straight into a trap!" Naruto walked back to the group with a frown "Something just isn't right about this." Naruto voiced his concern to the group.

"I would have to agree. This sort of thing never happens, groups usually pass through Mushroom Rock Road." Lulu said. Wakka frowned about this "Operation" "Something fishy is going on ya? This seems different than what Crusaders normally do."

Just then Seymour and his Guado Guardians walk by making Naruto frown but hid it well while drowning out his conversation with Yuna. 'He's very freaking suspicious...Why the hell does this guy remind me of Orochimaru and Madara combined?' but he stopped that train of thought and raised an eyebrow at Seymour who told the Crusader to let them pass.

_Something is about to happen. I just somehow know. Again these feelings of mine are never wrong. As long as there's a calm, a hell of a storm is just about to brew up. And we're gonna somehow end up in the middle of this._

_...Troublesome._

_

* * *

_There we go! I once again apologize for the lack of updates. But the next chapter should be up sooner than when this one came out! Also one other thing I'm going to redo No More Ninja's because well...I think its needed since my writing has improved I guess. But for now this story is my main focus. If anyone is willing to make a Lemon for the scene earlier I would appreciate it because right now I'm not comfortable writing lemons. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one is gonna be quite long.

Later!


	10. The Risky Operation Mi'hen

I apologize for the very long wait. I know I said it would be sooner but I've been busy and had no chances to write at all. So enjoy and once again I'm sorry for the wait.

* * *

The group enters the location just as Seymour started his speech "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." Naruto looked around and noticed that the weapons were machina which made him raise an eyebrow. 'Shit will absolutely hit the fan here...' he thought to Kira who nodded with a worried look of her own.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders eh? They're using Al Bhed Machina! That's against the teachings!" Wakka voiced his concern. Naruto looked to Yuna "Shouldn't you voice some concern about this Yuna?" Naruto asked. "Even against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. I think Maester Seymour thinks that too." Yuna said. Naruto looked to Lulu "I can only speculate." she said simply. "Well Sin isn't powerful for a reason...Is this really the right thing to do though?" 'It's as if he knows their walking into a slaughter...' Naruto said but the last part in his head while casting a suspicious glance at Seymour while frowning altogether but he didn't notice.

Auron simply added "Go ask him yourself Wakka." and speaking of the guado said person walked over. "Ah Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." "I've got nothing to say about it." Auron answered as he walked away. "I...see. Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." he said now talking to Yuna.

While the others talked Naruto was speaking via mind link with Kira. 'I definitely think we should show more power this time...' While Kira gave Naruto a mental nod 'I love showing off anyways.' she said jokingly with a smirk while Naruto shook his head but got serious again 'But you're right.'

Just as their conversation ended Wakka said to Seymour "But, using machina that's bad isn't it?" "Pretend you didn't see them" he answered to everyones surprise. "B-Beg your pardon but that's not something a maester should say!" "Then pretend I didn't say that." Seymour said now walking away as Wakka dropped his head "You're kidding!"

After a while Clasko of the chocobo knights walked to the group. "Lady Summoner Yuna?" "Yes?" Clasko pointed to the left away from Djose. "The Command Center...Maester Seymour requests your presence there ma'am" Yuna thanked Clasko as he walked near his chocobo.

The group followed where Clasko pointed out where to go and Naruto ran into O'aka who started up his item shop. Naruto, thanks to his donations on the ship earned him a discount so he bought a few items and left to catch up with the group.

The group headed up the lift as they dealt with fiends along the way. Kira and Naruto showed off some more power to handle some of the tougher fiends so everyone still gets their experience as well. Eventually the path lead up to another lift as the Luzzu and Gatta were arguing.

"Why only you, sir? I want to fight, too!" "Orders are orders." "I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!" "Guarding the command center is important too, you know." "But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!" "I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader." "But, sir!" Gatta runs off. Naruto and the group walk to Luzzu. "I see why you don't want him there for his safety." To which Luzzu nodded. "Yeah, I know he should be in due to him being a Crusader and all...but I still can't help but worry about what might happen..." He turns to Wakka with a solemn face. "And I might not get a chance to tell you something about Chappu."

Lulu in a rare show of emotion gasped "Luzzu, no!" Which confused Wakka. "Wha? What do you mean?" "I'm the one who convinced him...to enlist. I'm sorry." Wakka face changed to sad, then anger as he punched Luzzu knocking him to the ground and was gonna continue if it wasn't for Naruto holding him back. "Wakka! That's enough!" Naruto shouted holding him back. Wakka soon relented and Naruto let him go but kept a watchful eye just in case Wakka goes and beats the man to death.

Wakka just looked down at Luzzu and spoke "When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say... He'd say that when we won the Cup, ya? He'd propose to Lulu. And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that." Luzzu got up groaning still feeling the pain of the punch from Wakka. "Chappu also said to me... That being with your girl is good... But keeping Sin far away from her is better." Lulu was looking down. Wakka turned to her. "Lu, you knew?" "Luzzu told me...before we left." Luzzu let out a painful chuckle "She zapped my ass so a punch from you was a break compared to that."

Lucil approached. "All Crusaders in the Vanguard are to report on the beach!" She reported then left. "That's my cue." Luzzu was walking away but was stopped as Wakka said "Luzzu! Don't die out there!" "Why? So you can hit me more?" "Lots, lots more!" Yuna went to stop him but Naruto held his hand out for her to stop. Auron then spoke "Let him go. The man has already chosen his path... As you did when you became a summoner." Yuna then nodded understandingly and didn't try to stop him.

_I know all too well why Yuna let him pass that day. Though I'm sure as hell not gonna let these guys die a needless death! Even if they chose their path this battle seems pointless! And it might cause many earlier than normal deaths..._

The group took the lift up and found the machina cannons in position ready to fire. "Damn these..." Wakka muttered as he kicked one hurting his foot in the process. Naruto winced a bit at the sound "Ow, he really hates these things?" he asked Lulu. "Chappu...left the sword you have in Besaid and fought with a machina weapon instead." Naruto pulled out Brotherhood as he gave it a look over. 'I sense a sleeping power inside...' he thought with a raised eyebrow but shrugged as he put it away as Wakka just finished saying "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!"

From the ledge the group see the beach buzzing with activity. Crusaders are coaxing the sinspawn into a larger cage and they lock it. "It won't work anyways." Naruto and Kira silently agreed since their vibes were never wrong before when things seem to go haywire. "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean defying Yevon... But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it? Isn't it?" Yuna argued which got Wakka to listen. "All right, All right. But I still don't like it! Machina are forbidden for a reason."

"Lady Summoner there you are!" Said a voice. The group turned around and saw Lucil. She pointed towards the command center. "The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there." "Maester Kinoc is here?" Yuna asked. As Kira noticed at the mention of Kinoc's name got a nearly unnoticeable movement of what she guessed surprise. "Yes, please hurry."

The group was ready to head there but before Naruto went along he quickly made around 100 shadow clones and scattered them along the area each holding a hirashin kunai, while he could do it without the kunai, he can go much faster with a kunai than without and in his experience with major fights, each second saved counts, and when things go way out of hand he'll be able to save many. And thanks to being a kitsune they could hide along the beach area.

The group checked all equipment as Naruto went over his plan with Kira who agreed with it, though she frowned about not telling the others but knew that they wouldn't let him do it. "The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment." said Gatta unhappy with the position. "Um, you all right?" Wakka asked. "Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!" Naruto knew the feeling of getting stuck with crappy jobs, getting shivers from that damned cat. Auron then spoke "If you want to prove yourself..." "Huh?" "First you must complete the tasks you are given." Naruto nodded as he said "Take it from me Gatta, I know about not so great assignments I had to complete. 'Not so great is an understatement for my case of course.' And you will be able to show what your made of soon just be patient." Gatta nodded and said "Got it." in a more enthused voice.

The group heads to the command center and was greeted, well more like Auron was greeted by a man in a yellow robe (If anyone knows the better description of what he wears I would be thankful.) with a hug as he said "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you, Auron! Ten years, is it?" Naruto turned to Lulu for information "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders." Naruto nodded his thanks as he was still mulling over the plan.

"All troops ready to move at your command, sir!" Gatta reported. Kinoc nodded. "Good. Dismissed." "Sir!" Gatta leaves. "Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" Kinoc asked. "We don't have time for this now, do we?" "This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement 'Looks like I was right.' "Lord Kinoc..." Seymour said as he appeared. "Oh, yes. Proceed."

"That Kinoc, a maester?" "I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened in the last ten years. What were you doing, and where?" "Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." "Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand?" Auron harrumphs and doesn't reply. "I kinda...think we don't belong here." Yuna said timidly. Naruto just patted her on the shoulder. A guard came over. "It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready." Everyone rechecked their equipment and nodded showing they were ready.

Kinoc gave the guards the go ahead signal. The cage holding the sinspawn was electrocuted to coerce them into calling for Sin. This immediately backfires as the sinspawn breaks out and lands right where the group is standing. Everyone pulled out their weapons as the fight began.

Naruto attacked the body using Rasengan but the arms blocked the attacking doing less damage to the body then it should have. "What the hell?" "The arms seem to have a near impenetrable defense when they defend the body, though if we aim for the arms that should leave the body wide open." Auron analyzed. Naruto nodded as he looked up at the head which was moving around suspiciously "Hey Wakka, Lu, think you can take care of the head? That part may cause some trouble for us."

Wakka grinned "No problem." As Lulu only smirked and casted Thundara on the head caused quite a bit of damage. Wakka kicked his ball after charging it with thunder doing some good damage too. Kira slashed the left arm of the sinspawn killing it with one blow. Kimahri fired a Seed Cannon at the head killing making the head turn grey as Auron killed the other arm. The sinspawn casted Thunder but Yuna put up NulShock so that attack was blocked.

Naruto looked at Auron and smirked "Hey wanna try out that one move we've been practicing back in Zanarkand?" Auron gave his own hidden smirk and nodded. Naruto and Auron had an aura around them both and soon the 2 sword users and the sinspawn were gone from the fighting area and was now surrounded by blades similar to what Auron and Naruto use. Naruto used Haste on Auron and they both disappeared due to speed grabbing each blade and slashing the body at least once as the swords poof away after being used once. When slash marks were all over the body Naruto and Auron turned around as Naruto snapped his fingers as Auron pushed up his sunglasses ending the **Blade World** attack. (Thanks to DragonsOfHonor yet again :D.)

As the attacked ended the Sinspawn's slash marks exploded killing it as it fell over defeated. Naruto soon gained the memories of a shadow clone as Sin started to appear. He looked at Kira who nodded and soon the both left in a yellow and red flash.

Naruto and Kira appeared right at the beach site where the battle was. The crusaders where busy attacking Sin's scales that where blasted off by the cannons. The two soon charged up their youkai as a combined sphere of youkai formed in front of their mouths. They kept it charging until Sin created a giant barrier on itself. The shadow clones took that chance to throw the kunais and hirashined over to the Crusaders and just managed to save them from certain death. though some where still injured. As soon as the way was cleared Kira and Naruto both shouted **"Huge Menacing Ball!**" And fired just as the Al Bhed's fired their pulse beam at Sin. The beam hitting Sin's barrier nearly backfiring until the Menacing Ball hit the barrier. Unfortunately Sin's shield just managed to block off the ball. Sin leaves.

Naruto and Kira sighed in some relief, disappointed that they couldn't break through the barrier but at least it was enough to make it retreat. And lives were saved instead of being thrown away though some where seriously injured. "Let's head back and see if Yuna can heal us up a bit. That last attack nearly wore me out." Kira nodded in agreement and they went back to the site. Naruto looked back to where Sin was and had a flashback of something he talked about as a kid with Jecht.

_Flashback_

_"Hey dad. They say if you don't practice anymore you're going to retire." Young Naruto said to Jecht. "Heh, just let em kid. I'm still the best!" Jecht bragged. "Yeah but you still drink and I hear that messes you up." Naruto said making Jecht faceplant anime-style. Jecht got back up quickly and scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Way to ruin that kid. I don't drink that much anyways...your mother might kill me if I do anyways." Jecht shuddered at the last time he got his wife mad, as Naruto laughed at his shuddering. "Your so whipped old man." "Hey! You'll know what it's like soon enough kid!"  
_

_End Flashback._

Naruto shook his head while smiling at that memory. _'Thought I sensed my Old Man there. Though it was probably Sin's toxin...I hate that excuse.'_ As Naruto and Kira soon arrived at the beach where the rest were he soon frowned as Yuna was going around healing the nearly dead. _If me and Kira weren't here...many would be dead. Many might suffer pain through their injuries but they'll soon be able to see the ones they care for again...plus I can see Luzzu get his ass kicked by Wakka.' _Naruto smirked and chuckled at that thought as he looked at a newly healed Luzzu who was secretly praying that Wakka was kidding about hitting him a lot more.

Kira kissed Naruto on the cheek and said "I'll see what I can do to help out." Naruto nodded and kissed her back. They where still exhausted but just so they can't do huge attacks and they're not gonna be traveling so soon by the looks of things. Naruto walked to Auron. "How did things go up there?" Naruto asked him. "It seems the Sinspawn gained a second wind but with the unexpected help of Seymour me, and Yuna managed to kill the spawn for good. And when things looked grim for the Crusaders somehow they survived just dealing with injuries." Auron then turned his to Naruto. "Which I assume it was your doing." Naruto nodded. "And the huge sphere like attack as well?" Naruto nodded again then said "Though that was done with Kira's help. And thanks to that we managed to make Sin retreat for now...And doing the Blade world and making that huge menacing ball while saving all those Crusaders can take a lot out of a person."

"I see. Many stories would've ended tragically but did not." Auron soon spoke to Kinoc as he noticed who had an odd trace of disappointment flash for a brief second but was soon gone. "We were lucky a very powerful person was able to save many lives here as you made a swift retreat. Satisfied?" "What do you mean?" Kinoc asked. "The faithful live on while the ones who turned on Yevon would've died." "The past ten years have change you I see."

Naruto sighed in relief as he got healed by Yuna. "Thanks." he said as she nodded. "You know that was very reckless." She said with a frown. Naruto frowned a bit too as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but I tend to do that stuff for those who are in danger." He got up and pointed her the Crusaders that were still injured. "These Crusaders wouldn't be here without my interference...I never trusted the plan in the beginning and I'm glad I didn't. Wounds heal, you can't revive the dead once they were obliterated by whatever attack Sin did. Sure you have to suffer through them but in the end of it all at least they'll be able to see their families and loved ones again." Naruto said as he smiled making Yuna smile as she accepted his reason. Naruto walked away as Ifrit talked to Yuna '**He's right you know. Many would've died needless deaths Lady Yuna, as admirable as it is theirs a reason summoners exist...though I don't like it.' **'I know...'

Soon everyone was now walking down the shoreline to their next destination which was the Djose temple to get Yuna's new aeon. Naruto was behind the group as was Kimahri. Yuna took notice and said cheerfully "C'mon you two! Hurry up!" And she soon walked back to the rest of the guardians as Naruto chuckled "Glad to see she's cheerful..though for some reason it seems almost forced sometimes..." Naruto said aloud. "Times like this she must be. There will be dark times ahead, and Yuna tries hard to keep the light." Kimahri said to Naruto speaking for once which surprised Naruto. Naruto shook off the surprise "Well I suppose that's what were here for." Naruto frowned a bit. "Though I would rather see a true smile than a forced one." Kimahri nodded in understanding "But if Yuna knows that we're worried, she'll just try harder. Do not frown." "So don't worry, be happy?" "Kimahri try too." "Really? Let me see." And immediately Naruto regreted what he said as Kimahri though he didn't mean to gave off a...odd smile to say the least. Naruto shuddered as he said "You may wanna work on that, no offense. Though I need to ask one thing. Why are you talking to me now when your usually silent?" Naruto asked as him and Kimahri almost caught up to the group. "Kimahri trusts you now. You care for Yuna, and Kimahri senses great strength from you, and Yuna trusts you too." Naruto nodded as they finally caught up with the group ready to finally continue their pilgrimage as Naruto made a new bond.

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the lack of updates and finally I can get back into writing after that impromptu hiatus. Sorry if it wasn't much but it will definitely get better...hopefully.**

**Later, and hope you enjoyed!  
**


	11. AN That Regards my Hiatus

**Hey faithful readers! It's me and it's time for a Authors Note!**

**Yeah I know this isn't the best way to come back after a long hiatus and I will explain that after I say I'm very sorry for taking this long and ending up giving you guys an AN to deal with, I really feel bad but I have to put up something for this.**

**Anyways I've had terrible writer's block and couldn't think up anything good on how to go with this story so I've typed little by little while being busy with other stuff like trying to find a job and having no such luck getting one and other life stuff that kept me away from writing.**

**And I did have a Rosario Vampire and Naruto x-over but that got deleted somehow...and I don't have the files of that chapter so that story is gone.**

**But here's the good news: I'm working on a long two chapters for this story, and another story as well I've been getting into but that's another time and place. I'm getting back into writing and I'm currently working on both as I upload this, and my official new story so take a look at that if your interested.**

**Also as an extra apology I'm gonna have 2 chapters updated on the same day so expect 2 chapters the next time you see this story updated. It'll take awhile but I'm working on it and I'm sure you guys will enjoy what I've done since these 2 chapters will be quite lengthy.**

**So that's all for now and once again I'm sorry for taking a long time with this but I'm sure the saying Quality over Quantity will come into play these next two chapters I'm sure of it.**

**Thank you very much for your patience and Challenger expect to see 2 chapters up very soon. ;) Thanks for your patience man.**

**Later guys.**


End file.
